Meant To Be
by MovingOnIsNeverEasy
Summary: Damon Salvatore, womanizer,heartless jerk, met Elena Gilbert, selfless girl, caring and kind woman who just got fired from her work. What would happen if the two of them meet when Damon need someone to comforted him? Would it be just one night stand, or more?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes Care, i just have to buy one more thing and then straight to you apartement" Elena sighed when her bestfriend cant stop talking about how late she was.

"_Okay, and dont forget the wine!_" she hang up and continued to start looking for the things she needed. She bought the nicest wine, chips, and boxes of tissues for the girls night in Caroline's apartement. Elena told her about she being fired two hours ago and Caroline convinced her to have a girls night in her apartement along with their best friend, Bonnie.

Its been half an hour she waiting for the cab when her high school friend, Matt came approached her.

"Lena? What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"Hi, waiting for cab. And i guess all taxi's drivers take their day off. What about you?" Matt and Elena were dating when they were sophomore in Mystic Falls High. When Elena was 18, New York University accepted her and she went to New York alongside with Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline took Fashion Merchendise major, while Bonnie took Management Bussiness. Elena, on the other hand, she took Journalism as her major. And now here she was, got fired on her first job. It was just simple incident actually, but her boss was furious and the next minute she got fired.

"Oh, Tyler asked me to come to Mystic Falls. I don't know why but he's willing to pay all the accomodatin so i bought the ticket" he took out a plane ticket.

"is something wrong?" Elena asked with wide eyes. She and Tyler were not BFF's but she knew him for like ever, and not to mention, Caroline had a crush on him too.

"No, i guess something related to Caroline. I hope it's surprise for her or something. I still feel bad because i broke up with her" Matt looked down. Well, Matt broke up with Caroline like 4 months ago. Matt said he met someone else and she was Vicki Lockwood. Yep, Tyler's sister.

"well, you can't help who you're fall in love with, Matt. Besides, i think Caroline over it" Elena said tried to cheer him up. When Matt and Caroline started dating, Elena felt okay. In fact, she really hope Matt and Caroline could end up on something called marriage.

"Right, thanks, Lena. Oh where are you going? I can ride you there"

"Care's apartement. She wanted to have girls night. It's Friday and she can't help it"

"Okay, then. Hop in"

When they got to the Caroline's place, Matt gone and Elena got to the 10th floor. She rang the bell and Bonnie opened the door.

"Oh my God! What did that Salvatore do to you? You were a good editor and he fired you? What did he thinking?" she pulled Elena into a hug, a tight one and she couldn't breathe.

"Okay, i think the dramatic one here is Caroline" Elena chuckled and Bonnie let her go.

"Hey! I heard that!" Caroline shouted from the kitchen.

"So, tell me what happened?" Bonnie sat on the couch and Elena went to the kitchen tou put the wine and the chips.

"Okay, Giuseppe thought as a editor i had to add a little lies on the paper but i objected. And then i brought him coffee and accidently spill on him and he started to yelling at me. I thought he still pissed about i declined his request to add a little lie, so he fired me. I stayed in the office for about 2 hours then he came to me and gave me my pay check and told me to get out of his office" Elena tried to give them a small smile, but still, a single tear escaped her eyes. Carolines, the sensitive and dramatic one, pulled her into a hug and cried with her. And Bonnie hug her too, cried.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. You were a good editor. I'm sure he will take you back" Caroline offered a smile.

"Well, even though that happenes, i don't think i gonna work at the office again. I'd rather write my on story, a novel. Then publish it, i wanna be my own boss" Elena say.

"Okay, that's the spirit! We support you 1000%, girl!" Bonnie laughed and that night Elena felt like she came back to high school junior year. Her parents still alive, she had a perfect boyfriend, party every Friday and she never shed a single tear.

Saturday felt so lonely when she knew Caroline got a date and Bonnie got some work to do in her office. So, Elena decided to baking, she made black forest with extra chocolate and cream. At evening she went to local club called The Sinisters. She went in when she realized pairs of eyes following her around, but only one pair could catch her breath. Those beautiful icy blue eyes were hyponotizing her. The owner of the eyes was not so bad, very good looking actually. He was tall with raven hair and strong jaws. She just wanted to kiss those jaws. When she finished order one glass of Vodka, the blue eyed man sat next to her. God, he was smell so good!

There she was, walking like there was no one watching. She was _definately_ spitting image of Katherine. Well, except their hair, nose, and eyes. Katherine has raven hair just like Damon's and her eyes was green. And they're fashion style obliviously different. Even though the girl in front of him was wearing a black strapless dress with red belt, she didn't look like a slut like Katherine was. But still, Damon has to know her. Without a doubt he came to sit beside her.

"Hey, are you new here? I've never seen you before" he smirked.

"Umm.. no, i live here. Just didn't have much time to come here often" Elena gave him small smile.

"Well, i'm Damon. And you are?"

"I'm Elena, pleasure to meet you"

"Yeah, i know"

" Ha ha ha cocky much?"

They spent two hours of talking and drinking. When suddenly Damon asked her to come to his penthouse, Elena had no reason to say no. And that where the magic begins...

"Nice place you got there" she said as she sat on his $10.000 velvet leather couch.

"Well, i kinda blackmailed my Father for this place, but it's worth it. So, bourbon?" he entered the bar.

"Oh, no thanks, got vodka earlier so just water please"she said as she entered the bar and slipped her hands on his waist. It was too soon and she realized that, but it was also feel so right. And he didn't shrugged either so it was a good sign, right?

"So, you're that kinda girl" he smirked and raised his left eyebrow, gave me my water.

"What kinda girl, may i ask?" she fake laughed.

"The girl who always knows her boundaries. You know you can be yourself and live a little around me, right?"

"Uh.. yeah, i guess"

"So, throw that glass and take this" he gave her a glass of bourbon. She put her glass on the table and take a sip of bourbon. Ugh, it taste weird. But good. He looked at her expression and chuckled. Then, he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch ishe sat on earlier, she followed him.

After a couple glass or maybe bottle, she sat up holding his hand and started to kiss those soft lips. A moan escaped her mouth as his tounge touched hers. He was a totally good kisser and she knew it. And, one thing led to another...

It was morning already when she opened her eyes and saw Adonis body beside her, sleeping. He looked so cute and peaceful when sleeping, reminded her to her brother, Jeremy, when he was little. And then it hitted her, she can't be here! It was all wrong, the bourbon, the kiss, the sex. Oh God, it was beautifully amazing. Its like he knew what he's doing and she never wanted to stop. Just when she sat up to reached her clothes and purse, there's a voice calling her. _His _velvety voice.

"Hey, Elena. Done already? At least stay for breakfast" he half smile, half yawned.

"Uh, yeah, but i can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Actually, I really can't. I have work to do"

"Can't it wait? Once you try my pancakes, you would never stop" he sat up and pulled her into his embrace.

"I dont doubt that, but i really have to go, Damon" Elena tried to pull away but he's stronger.

"Is it something I've done? Or you don't like me?" he pulled away and look straight to her doe eyes.

"No, you're perfect. It's just...i can't do this" She cupped his face and kissed him softly before she pulled away and walked to the door. He stunned by the kissed, i wasn't his first kiss, but it was the softest kiss he has ever had. Wait, he didn't even know her last name! Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Firstly, thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews guys **_

_**Second, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's charachters or Ian Somerhalder. Ever.**_

_**Last, ENJOY! **_

**CHAPTER 2 **

It has been two weeks since her one night stand with Damon, the most amazingly sexy and beautiful guy she had ever met. And now here she was, thinking about what would happen if she had stayed. She regretted it, of course, but still it felt not right to do it with someone that you just met. But with him, everything felt so right. Elena is not the type of girl who brooding when she had a problem, usually she pick up her sword again and try to move on, but something about him made her felt so...strange, in a good way.

"Lena! Do you even know what i've said?" Caroline said in frustration.

"No, sorry. Whats up?" She smile apologetically.

"Bonnie's been dodging my calls and texts. She said she had meeting about two hours ago and she'll be straight to my apartement after that. But it's been like 4 hours and she's not here yet" Caroline said.

"Maybe she's on her way, stuck in traffic or something" Elena sat up and went to the kitchen puoring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Well, she using taxi so she can at least answering her damn phone!" Caroline throw her pillow and muttered.

"What do you wanna talk about anyway?"

"I met a guy, a very special guy. And i want to introduce you guys to him. We met in grocery stores two weeks ago and i feel attracted to him" Caroline said with her day dreaming voice.

"Okay, so whats his name?" Elena asked carefully.

"I am not gonna tell you until that girl Bonnie, who is not answering her phone, coming" she sat up and went to her room. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Elena went to open it.

"Bonnie, thank God. Because of you she almost killed me" Elena said horribly.

"I'm so sorry, got stuck in traffic and meeting went not so well so i had to stay for a while" Bonnie said as he came in and take off her coat. Caroline went in and her eyes went wide as she approach Bonnie.

"Where have you been Bennet? At least answer your damn phone next time i call you" Caroline sat down and turned to her phone.

"Is she having her period or something?" Bonniw whispered to Elena.

"i guess so"Elena replied.

"Okay now you both here, i need to tell you that i have been seeing this guy for two weeks. His name is Stefan. Isn't he cute?" Caroline gave us her phone and she smile widely. Elena and Bonnie looked carefully at Stefan photo. He had blonde hair and green eyes, he wore white shirt and black jeans. He look great and handsome but he was nothing compared to Damon.

"Wow, nice catch Care. He's a keeper" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, he's..well, he's okay" Elena said honestly.

"Okay? Just okay? He is surprisingly the most sexy guy i have ever met!" Caroline squealed.

"Well, maybe for you he is. But i have someone else in mind" Elena blushed.

"Oh My God! You met a guy and you didn't tell us? I want details, NOW" Caroline straight up and looked into her eyes.

"Okay, we met at The Sinisters two weeks ago and he asked to if i could come to his penthouse and i said yes. His penthouse was like my room but ten times bigger. And then we talked, we drunk and i kissed him then, yeah, we ended up on his bed and i left in the morning. I didn't even know his last name. But i feel like, i don't know, i never had one night stand before and i thought it world be wrong for me but with him, everything felt so right" Elena said as she flashback.

"Aww honey, that so sweet. I'm happy for you. And you do remember that Rose's boyfriend, Slater is a P.I, right? We can just ask him to find this guy. Wait, what's his name?" Bonnie asked.

"His name is Damon" Elena smiled.

"Well, Bonnie you'd better tell Slater to find this guy" Caroline said as she nudged her.

"No, don't. I just...i want to find him by myself. If i can't then you can tell Slater"

Then the three of them ended up watching Legally Blonde and having a good night.

"Okay, i called Stefan and told him that i get my two bestfriend with me so he'll bring his brother" Caroline said as she exited Macy's.

"He have a brother? Is he hot too?" Bonnie sipped her juice.

"I don't know, maybe. So Elena, tell me how your novel's going?"

"Going great, I still have to finish up the chapter five though" Elena drink her water and kept looking in her laptop.

"What's its about anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, girls, it's still untitled but I hope I can find my muse for it"

" And what about money? I mean you can't just finish you novel and publish it today, right?" Caroline said and Bonnie nudged her, hard.

"Ouch! Bonnie, that hurts you know. I just want to be honest with Elena, that's all" she pouted as she drink her coffee.

"It's okay, Bon. And I still got money from my last paycheck and my savings" Elena said.

"No, Amy, we're done, okay? Why? Because I just say so. Well, maybe because you bored me with all of your problem. Hey! I don't care if Andie and Mona are not as great as you, because that is the point, sweetheart. Uh hello? Amy, bad signal here" Damon Salvatore let out a heavy sigh as he shoved his Blackberry back to his pocket.

Then he turned to his brother, "Okay, I know you're shy and all but do you really need me to come to your date?" Damon asked his little brother.

"For the last time, it is not a date! I don't know but I feel nervous. And did you really broke up with Amy just now?" Stefan muttered as they hop in to Damon's blue Camaro.

"Nervous? Salvatore's never nervous. We are the one that makes the girls nerveous. Oh, and no, well technically no. We were FWB, it means Friend With Benefits in case you don't know"

"But she's different, I feel like...I don't know. She's different thtat other girls I've ever dating. Well, do whatever you like, brother" Stefan said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah you always said that, little brother" Damon parked his car and got out. They're came inside the mall and trying to find Caroline. The day before that they were planning on meet in the cafe near Macy's.

"There she is, the blonde one" Stefan pointed at her and her friends.

Damon looked at the way Stefan's pointing. He looked at the blonde girl but that's not the one that made his jaw dropped. Beside the blonde girl, sat the girl that has been haunting his dreams when he asleep or not. The brunette hair girl, with those chocolate doe eyes and slender legs looked at him and her expression showed that she was surpised too.

For two weeks that Elena girl has been haunting his dream. Sometimes the dream is about her drinking the bourbon and smile at him, or when she kissed him and wrapped her long legs on his waist. That was not the first time he had a one night stand, you could say that he was the expert on one night stand. But with her, it felt different. It felt so right and never wanted to let her go. That morning, all he wanted was just hold her and never want to let go.

"Cmon, lets go" Stefan made him snapped and he following his little brother to meet his dream girl.

Oh My God! Damon! She just saw Damon. The Damon that always on her mind and her dreams. The Damon that always filled her heart and made her stomach full of butterflies even just for thinking about him. The Damon that always made her heart skipped a beat. And now Damon came approach them, she just wish there was a hole and she could just jump than to meet him again. Well, she has been waiting for the day she'll meet him again but today, she was not ready.

"Lena look! That's Stefan!. And his hottie brother coming too" Caroline whispered and all Elena can do was just nodded.

"Lena? Are you alright? You look pale" Bonnie sounds worried but Elena noddded again and say "I'm fine"

"Hey girls, sorry we're late. I need to convinced Damon first" Stefan smiled and nudged his brother. Damon just gave them a small smile. "So this is my brother, Damon. Brother, this is Caroline and..."

"Oh sorry, this one is Bonnie" she pointed at the dark skin girl and she smiled "and this one Elena" she is pointed at the brunette girl.

Damon and Stefan sat on the empty chair and Stefan started talking with Caroline when Elena phone started to buzzing.

_**Is that the Damon that you've been looking for? – Bonnie**_

_**Yeah, that's him – Elena**_

_**So talk to him then!**_

_**I can't! I'm not ready**_

Then Elena shoved her phone into her pocket and stared at Damon. He was still the same. Those beautiful icy blue eyes is still mesmerizing, that messy raven hair made Elena want to caressed it, and that body, God she really want to touch it again!

When Elena was still staring at him, Damon looked at her too. She just looked down and red started to crept up her cheeks. She felt like a school girl again. So embarassing.

"Eh, guys I gotta go to the toilet" Elena said as she stood up and walking away.

"I guess I should call someone first" Damon said and followed Elena. When he saw her he grabbed her hand and his eyes looked straight to her eyes.

"Elena, right? We've met before two weeks ago" He asked for confirmation, yet he still believe it was dreaming.

"Uh, is there any reasons to lie to you? Yes, i am that Elena. And I definately didn't expect to meet you again, especially in this situation" she answered nerveously.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't know you were friends with that girl Stefan was talking about for the whole week" He smirked and let go of her hands even he didn't want to.

"Stefan has been talking about her for the whole week? Well, this information gonna make her day"

"So, you haven't answer my question yet" Damon take her to the nearest bench.

"What question?" She pretended to forget. _God, please don't make me answer the question_, she screamed inside.

"Well, was it something I've dont that made you left me two weeks ago?" He asked seriously.

"Uh, can we not talk about this right now? I mean everyone is waiting for us" She got up and left him stunned.

When she got to the table where Caroline and Stefan still talking and Bonnie seemed like she was about to throw up.

"Thank God, you're back! They're both so corny and I couldn't take it anymore. Where were you anyways?" Bonnie asked.

"Toilet" She answered quickly.

"I know something is up and I demand details but for now can we just say that I'll help you finish your novel and leave those love birds alone?" Bonnie pleaded.

Damon was back to his seat and tyring to avoid Elena's gaze.

"Yeah, sure" She looked at Caroline, "Care, I need to go finish my...things and Bonnie'll help. You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah sure" Caroline said without looking at her.

Bonnie and Elena got up,and Damon quickly looking at her. Bonnie walked first and Elene gave Damon small smile. He was sure that smile will haunting him until the next time he'll meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are so sweet! Enjoy the chapther 3 **_

**CHAPTER 3**

When they got to Elena's apartement, she immediately turn on her computer and put her USB inside it.

"You're not really think I'm gonna help you write that novel, are you?" Bonnie chuckled as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I kinda hope so"

"Well, you can't avoid me, Gilbert. So spill"

"Okay, he asked me why I left him that morning and I'm not ready to answer it so I left him and got back to you, and you wanted to leave so here we are" Elena finished her speech and Bonnie jaw dropped.

"Just that? Seriously? Nothing more?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Nope" she popped the "p"

"Oh, I just thought maybe he kissed you or give you his number or something"

"I just...I was so caught up on the thought of searching for him and when it finally happened all I can do just stared at him and I'm blank, all things that I've been prepare to say was gone. Blank. None. Zero. Nada " She sighed and turn off her computer, "But he still the same guy that I admired, the same guy that's been haunting my dreams for the couple of weeks"

"Honey, anything is possible, right? Maybe someday you'll meet him again and that day you'll be ready." Bonnie tried to cheer her up and she just nodded.

She knew Bonnie was right, but she still blame herself for let him go just like that. And obviously she blame herself because why the hell did she not ready?

* * *

Bonnie decided to spent the night with her and the next morning she had to leave for work. Because Elena now was a jobless woman she had nothing to do but trying to finish her novel. Her novel basicly about love triangle and supernatural thing. So the main character fell in love with a nice bunny-eating vampire but she trapped a.k.a in love with his heartless sadistic vampire brother too. She finished chapter five and wanted to take a break by calling her mom.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Her Mom picked up on the second tone.

"_Been better, but I can't complain. How are you baby? Have you find any new job yet?_"

"No, I still trying to finish my novel. How's John?"

"_Well, he came by several times just to say hi or meet Jeremy but basicly he lived with his new family now. Safe and sound._" Her mother said.

Elena's parents been divorced for five years because her mother found out that her Dad was cheated with his secretary since Elena was 13 so it has been 9 years . And her father and the secretary already had 2 daughters. So now Elena and Jeremy had a stepsisters, Rose and Katherine Gilbert. Rose was a slut. That was all Elena can say when they met 2 years ago, she always wears high heels and mini skirt. But, Katherine was better because she originally daughter from John and Isobel, while Rose was Isobel and her first husband's daughter.

"Well, that means he moved on and you should too, Mom. I mean you're still young and pretty"

"_Young? I'm turning 40 in three months for God's sake!"_ Her mother always been sensitive when it came to age.

"And I'm turning 23 next month, and if you still wants to see me get married then you have to find me a new dad, cause I don't want John walking me down the aisle" She sighed.

"_Okay, it have to secret between us then. I met Grayson Pierce two months ago and we have this...understanding"_ Her mom said carefully

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"_Like I said, it supposed to be secret. Even Jenna and Jeremy didn't know about this"_

"Okay, this is a secret then"

"_What about you? Anyone interesting?"_

"Well, yeah one guy. His name is Damon and I met him 2 weeks ago. But don't get your hopes up, Mom. I can't promise you that I'll bring him for Christmas" She laughed when she heard her Mom let out a heavy sighed.

"_Okay, but you have to at least try okay?"_

"Okay, Mom. Love you, bye" She hang up and she continued finish her novel as she pouring down another cup of coffee.

* * *

Her phone ringing for like thousand times but she kept ignore it and try to focus on her novel. But when it buzzed and Elena got one message, she regret it. Caroline text says:

_**Damon asked for your number and I gave it. Is that The Damon that you're always talking and thinking about? **_

_**P.S: Answer your damn phone! – Caroline xoxo**_

My God, this can't be happening.

* * *

"Care how could you do that? Gave away my number to stranger is not safe" She let out a heavy sigh as she sat on Caroline's couch.

"Well, he was literally begged for it, Lena. And I couldn't deny his eyes when he did it" Carolines defended herself.

"Yes I understand, but still"

"You haven't answer my question, is that The Damon?" She asked.

"The one and only" Elena answered.

"Wow, this is actually a small world. Oh, and I got a date with Stefan tonight" She cheered, "Do you want to join us? I can ask him to bring his brother"

"No, don't! Don't you dare, Forbes!"

"Okay, okay chill girl. What happen to Elena that wanted to meet him so bad?"

"She...she is unavailable right now. My focus here is my novel so I can stay in New York, I don't have time for guys"

"But you do for Damon" Caroline winked to her as she walked to her bedroom.

Yep she was right, only Damon that could fill her head right now.

* * *

"She was the girl you've been talking about? Elena? Caroline's best friend?" Stefan asked his brother as he chose the tie for his date with Caroline tonight.

"Yep" Damon popped the "p" and let out a heavy sigh. "Where are you going?"

"A date, with your girl's best friend. You're not going out tonight?"

"Of course I'm going out tonight, You have to have gray hair first if you wanna see me brooding just like you always did at night" he smirked and Stefan just let out a fake laughter, " I have a date with Mona at The Sinisters tonight"

"Okay, don't care, back to Elena. Wow, fantastic, right?"

"Freaking fantastic, little brother" He answered sarcatiscly, "I didn't even realized I asked for her number to Barbie"

"Who's Barbie?"

"Your blonde date tonight"

"Nice, you got her nickname" Stefan went to his closet leaving Damon alone with his thoughts about one and only, _his_ Elena.

Without even thinking Damon pulled out his Blackberry and looking for Elena's number that he saved under the name "Mystery Girl". He started to clicked "Options" and he just realized he was about to text her. He felt...nervous? Scared? If he was scraed, scared of what? Her possible rejection? . He never felt like that before, ever. He felt like he was gonna throw up. Should he text her or not? Suddenly his hand was no longer feel the present of his phone.

"You were about to text Mystery Girl. Who is she?"Stefan asked, he raised his eyebrows.

"Give me back my phone, Stefan" When Damon called him with his named, it's just means one thing. He was serious.

"Wait, it's Elena, right? You were about to text her. Wow, and I see you sweating too. Are you nerveous?" Stefan chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me? That is not funny at all. Now give me back my phone" Damon throw his hand to get his phone but Stefan is faster. He typed some words then he gave it back to Damon after he said "Sent".

"What did you do?" Damon whispered.

"I helped you, thank you. I have a date to attend to. See you, brother" Then Stefan opened the door and leave his brother alone. He looked down to his phone to see what was Stefan sent to her, and that text made him furious to his little brother. It says:

_**Hey, it's Damon. I was wondering if we could go to dinner tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7 ;)**_

He was gonna kill Stefan.

* * *

_**It's a little short but I hope it's worth the wait!**_

_**Reviews are Love :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyyyy, thanks for all the reviews! It was nice reading all of them. This chapter is based on one of the Heidi Mae story, but the rest is my own plot. Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 4 **

It was a rainy Monday morning when she got up and got a phone call from her Dad. John asked if she was okay if Katherine could stay for a week in her apartement, she was going to looking for a job in New York. And because Elena liked her she agreed.

She still couldn't believe that Damon text her for a dinner tonight. It just impossible, right? But she remembered about what Bonnie said couple of nights ago, that anything is possible. So she replied "Sure, I'll text you my address later". She already called Bonnie about the text and she said she will come by after work to help her choosing outfits for dinner tonight. Oh she felt like a school girl again. Her heart was skipping a beat, and the butterflies in her stomach flying around everytime she thinks about Damon. Damon. Just say his name made her someone rang her apartement bell she snapped out of her thoughts and went to open the door.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!" Caroline squeled and had both of her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"I do know things but I surely don't know what just happened to you unless you let me go, sit down and tell me" She brought Caroline to her couch and pouring a hot sweet tea for her.

"Okay, Stefan just text me he like me and he want to go to another date with me! This weekend he'll bring me to picnic in Central Park and we go to Movies!" She said in joy and smiling wide.

"I am happy for you, Care. But you're not park date type of girl. Are you sure?"

"I know Lena, but it's Stefan and I can't deny that I like him too" Caroline blushed as she say it.

"Well, okay then, I'll help you get ready for this weekend if you help me tonight" She said carefully.

"What's happen tonight?"

"Damon texted me. He wanted to have dinner with me. I'm so nerveous, I've never felt like this when I was with Matt"

"OH MY GOD! Of course I'll help you, Lena. Should we tell Bonnie?"

"Bonnie knew, I didn't wanna bother you last night"

"When it comes to a man that you like asking you dinner, you are so allowed to bother me" Caroline cheery voice made her laugh and they spent the morning talking about Salvatores brothers.

It was already 9 p.m and he had meeting with his father in an hour but he just couldn't get up. He just received text from Elena saying she agreed to have dinner with him.

"Hey don't you have meeting with Father?" Stefan entered his room and sit on the bed, "Damon, you alright? You look like a vampire, you're so pale"

"She said yes, she will have dinner with me tonight" Damon said flatly.

"Really? You're welcome then. So what's the problem?"

"I have never felt this nerveous in my entire existance before"

"Uh...you're exaggerrating, brother"

"No, I'm painfully serious and it all because of you"

"I thought that was what you wanted. Meet her again and reconnect whatever you guys had before"

"Well, yeah. But I'm not aware of feeling this way" Damon groaned as he got up and went to the bathroom leaving Stefan thinking why his brother acted that way_. Could he be fallen in love with Elena?_

"Don't you guys think it's too much?" Elena said as she look at her reflection at her mirror.

She was spending all afternoon with Caroline shopping for her dinner with Damon tonight. Bonnie supposed to be coming with them but she had an important presentation to do so it was just her and Caroline. They went to Macy's at first but no dress fit her. There was a new store called "Fate" and they entered it. Turned out Fate has everything Elena needed and she liked it. She chose a blue ocean strapless dress, it's simple but looked so elegant. Caroline brought her a charm bracelet with tiny little butterflies. She decided to wear her black high heels which she bought a month ago, and used her black purse. Then she curled her hair, tied it and make it like messy bun.

"No, you look outstanding" Caroline smile at her.

"I bet Damon can't keep his eyes of off you tonight" She winked and went to open the door and reaveled Damon with grey John Varvatos shirt and leather jacket, black jeans and boots. _He look so hot_, Caroline thought. She let him in and told her to wait for her in the living room.

Damon walked back and forth as he and Stefan chose his outfits for dinner tonight. He never felt this way before. When he was with Andie, Mona, and Amy he always chose to be casual and never sweating like this.

"You need to calm down, brother. It's not like you go to dinner with The First Lady or " Stefan said as he laid down his brother leather jacket on bed.

"And it's not something you can mock about" He replied as he wore the leather jacket.

"Alright, you ready to go now, Damon. Be home at midnight, okay?" Stefan shouted as Damon open the penthouse door.

"Yes, Mother" He left then hop in his blue Camaro. He let out a sigh, turn on the car and drove to the adress Elena sent him earlier.

"Damon, you okay?" Elena asked him.

_Good God he look so damn hot, please don't let him hear my hearbeat_, Elena thought as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, I'm great. You look amazing" He smiled to her.

"You not so bad yourself" She said then they waved to Bonnie and Caroline.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked as Damon hop in the car.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" He smirked and Elena felt those butterflies flying around in her stomach, again.

They drove in silence, but when they got to the abandoned house not too far from the city Damon got out and opened Elena's car door.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry I'm not a serial killer or something", he smirked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah" Surprisingly, without even thinking she was trust him.

"Let's go, then" He took her hand and again, Elena felt the butterlies flying.

Damon took her inside of the house, the house itself had Victorian style and one story. Inside was dark, but she gasped when she saw candles everywhere. Damon took her to a room that looked like a dining room. There was a table and 2 chairs. There was wine on the table and a red rose.

"That rose is for you " Damon said as he took the rose and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Damon" she sniffed and she was sure the rose still fresh. Damon asked her to sit and he excused himself to the kitchen.

About 15 minutes later he came out bring 2 plates, and bowls and 2 glasses.

"What is this?"

"This, Elena, is my homemade chicken parmesan with extra cheese and chicken soup as the starter. And I prepared a tiramisu in the kitchen"

" We're eating 3 courses now?" She chuckled as Damon fill her bowl with chicken soup."So what is this place?"

"Abandoned house. No one ever come here when the last owner moved 3 years ago"

"And we're having dinner here? Is this even legal?"

"Technicaly no, but don't worry. No one knows. So let's dig in"

Damon could actually cook. His soup, chicken parmesan, and tiramisu were to die for. They eating as they told each other stories about their childhood.

"My mother died when I was 12 and Stefan was 8. Since that day, our Father never came out of his room except for breakfast, dinner, and working. So basicly, I was the one who raised Stefan, I taught him to drive, to cook, to catch girls attention. Everything. But one day our Father said to me that someday I'll be working in his office, I didn't even know what he was doing in his office. But 7 years ago I learned that he own that newspaper company, NY Daily. I, personally wanted to be a chef but I couldn't let my Father down, now could I?" He gave her a weak smile and continue eating his tiramisu.

"I'm so sorry for your mother Damon...wait, your Father own NY Daily?" Elena eyes were wide.

"Yeah, well starting Wednesday I'll be the one who running it. Why?"

"Nothing, I love that newspaper"

"Really? All I can read in that was crap and lies" He got up and wash the dishes as Elena drowned in her thoughts.

_Damon is Giuseppe son? So he is Damon Salvatore who always he talked about? Oh my God, what I got myself into?,_ she screaming inside her head.

"Elena, you alright?" Damon sounded worry. He was surprised when he looked at pale and sweaty Elena.

"Yes...I'm fine. Can we go now?" She got up and started walking to the door. Damon followed her behind. They drove in silence. When Damon asked her what was wrong, she just said nothing.

When they got to her apartement, it was 11 p.m. Bonnie and Caroline have gone home and left Elena keys under the doormat.

"So thank you for tonight, Damon. No one ever treated me like you did" Elena smiled to him.

"I had a great time too, so thanks, Elena" He gave her his sexy smile, "but you haven't answered my question the other day, whay did you leave me?"

"I...uh, that was my first one night stand with stranger. And it felt wrong so I couldn't stay" Elena answered.

"Do you still think it was wrong?"

"I don't know"

Damon moved closer to her, and when his lips were just an inch to her, she back out. She remembered what he said, _"But 7 years ago I learned that he own that newspaper company, NY Daily"_ No, she want nothing to do with any Salvatores anymore. So she said goodnight and left him alone in the dark.

_**So what do you think? dont forget to hit the Reviews button, loves. xoxo Fira**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I wish I do.**

**CHAPTER 5 **

Weekend came faster than Elena thought, in one hour Katherine would show up on her door. She hasn't called or text Damon, she still confused and needed to think about what was gonna be. If she keep meeting him he'll know about her firing incident and she did not want him to know, but if she's not, she knew she'll be broken heart? Broken heart? Wait..._am I falling in love with Damon?_ Elena thought.

She snapped from her thoughts when she heard her door knocked, she went to open it and extremely surprise who was standing in front of her. It was Katherine. But she was different, her hair longer, curlier, and she highlighted her hair brown. She wore black skinny jeans, red lacy tank top and leather jacket. She used her new Jimmy Choo black bag, and red heels. She looked like...Rose. She was tottaly different since she met her 2 years ago.

"Elena!" She squealed and hug her step sister tightly.

"Kat..can't...breath" Elena tried to breathing after Katherine let her go.

"I'm sorry, I just so excited to live with you for a week" She came inside, left her suitcase outside and sat on her couch. Elena sighed and take her suitcase and closed the door.

"You're early, Kat. I thought you'll be here in another hour" She said as she gave Katherine cold orange juice and sat next to her.

"Well, it's a surprise! And you have a lovely apartement. So where's my room?" Katherine asked.

"Down the hall, I have to call a friend first" She grabbed her phone and watched Katherine go to her room to unpacking. "Bon, do you think you can meet me at The Sinisters after work?"

"_Yeah, sure. Something's wrong?"_ She asked worriedly.

"No, but there is something I want to tell you. Ask Care if she could come too okay? See you later" She hang up and walked down to Katherine's room.

"Hey, do you like the room? I know green is you favorite color so I changed white curtains into green in here"

"I don't like green anymore by the way, but thanks. I'm into red now, red is hot. Rose said I looks really good in red" She smiled as she put her clothes in the drawers.

"Oh, sorry. You told me you like green last time I saw you. So I was wondering if you would come with me and my friends to The Sinisters tonight? It's a bar and now you're old enough to come to one" She helped her put her clothes in to the drawers.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind mingle for a bit. And I have a perfect dress for you to wear it tonight" She showed her a red strapless dress with black belt. Elena felt like it but she knew it's not her style.

"It's great but I have my own, thanks. I let you alone to unpacking" She came out of her room and continued thinking about Damon.

* * *

"Wow, The Sinisters is definately a place I would go next time I go to New York!" Katherine squealed as she came inside and left Elena, Bonnie and Caroline alone.

"Do you think that's the Katherine you met 2 years ago?" Caroline whispered.

"I know right? She changed. So much. Now I can't make difference between her and Rose" Elena whispered back.

"I know why, both are slut and bitchy, right?" Bonnie joined them as they sat in one of the booth. Katherine was already talking to a tall blonde guy around the corner. "So, what you wanna tell us?"

"About the date, it was so perfect. He brought me to a abondoned house not far away from the city and he cooked. The food was to die for by the way. But then he started to tell me about his childhood. And I knew now his last name is Salvatore" Elena sighed. Lately, sighed became her favorite activity.

"What?! As in Giuseppe Salvatore?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"He's the son? That he always talked about?" Bonnie's eyes mimicked Caroline's.

"Yes, and I don't want anything to do with the Salvatores, you know. Being fired on my first job was embarassing enough. But I can't avoid him. I wont avoid him"

"Oh sweetie, why does your life have to be so sucks?" Caroline hugged her.

"Tell me about it"

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch when his phone buzz and he looked at the ID, Alaric. Alaric was his best friend from college. They both met and eventually became bestfriends. He picked up his phone.

"Ric, long time no talk. Been busy teaching bunch of lame jocks and cheerleaders?" He smirk when he heard his old friend groan.

"_I've missed you too, Damon. So I just wondering since it's almost summer and I got nothing to do in this small town, I can go to your place , right?"_

"New York? You're going to New York? Oh, man I'm touched. You missed me too much, didn't you?"

"_Whatever you say, I just calling to tell that I'm already in JFK so can you pick me up? I'll buy you drinks when you show me the hottest bar in here"_

"Yeah, sure. Can't say no to drinks. Be there in twenty" He hang up and grabbed his Camaro keys from the nightstand.

When he spotted Ric amongst the other passangers he grinned and shake his hand. They talked about the past, the girls, their jobs, but mostly girls.

"I met this Jenna girl about a year ago, turned out Mystic Falls is not too boring, but yeah, it small. Too small" Ric said.

"I don't care about this Mystic Falls town. Tell me about the girl"

"Well, she's teaching too but in the university. She had a blonde hair, nice smile, great personality, how about you? Seeing anyone?" Ric asked as Damon turned off the car engine and got out of his car, Ric followed him entered The Sinister.

"Yeah, there is one girl, Elena. She's different that any girls I've been with before. Two days ago I asked her for dinner and it went fantastic. But I guess she seeing somebody else since she never text or call after dinner" He sat on a bar stool and order bourbon.

"I thought I'd never see the day Damon Salvatore the Great gave up over one girl" he chuckled.

He was about to respond when he saw Elena laughing with her friends. Caroline and...Connie? Ronnie? Bonnie! Yeah. Elena looked so beautiful in her white blouse and dark skinny jeans with her straight hair covering her back.

"Damon? You know I'm just kidding, right? You don't have to take it personally" Then, Ric looked at Elena then back to Damon and back to Elena again, "Is that the girl you've been talking about?"

Damon was still paralyzed by her beauty, the way she laughed, the way she sipped her drink, the way she smile, and the way she tied her hair into messy bun that he adored. So he just nodded and Ric understand. _Damon was falling in love with her._

Elena laughed at one of the story Caroline's been telling her for the past five minutes. Bonnie went to the restroom and Katherine was nowhere in sight. But she felt someone watching her, so she turned her head and gasped when she knew_ he_ was watching her.

"Earth to Elena" Caroline poked her.

"What?"

"What are you looking at?", then she turned her head, gasped when she see what Elena saw and pointing at him, "That's Damon, right?"

"Yes, now stop pointing!" her serious tone made Caroline looked away.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered to herself. But then Caroline nudged her on the ribs and she saw Damon and his friend came approaching her.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you?" Ric smiled at Caroline. Elena was about to say yes when her dearly bestfriend Caroline said no. Dammit Care!

"So I'm Ric and this is my friend, Damon"

"Yeah I knew Damon, Stefan and I went on dates twice. I'm Caroline and this is my friend, Elena" Caroline said cheerful.

"Nice to meet you ladies. It would be impolite if I don't buy you drinks , right?" Ric grinned as he and Caroline went to the bartender, leaving Elena and Damon alone.

"So, Damon, didn't expect to see you here" Elena tried to break the ice between them.

"So did I"

"Okay, I know you're upset because I didn't text or call you after our date. And I'm sorry"

"At least tell me why. Or maybe you're not ready to tell me now" he said sarcastically.

"I choose the second choice, but I'll tell you when I'm ready"

"Right" he said.

"So, we're good?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Damon, cmon. I'm sorry, what else can I do to get you forgiveness? I'd do anything. I can't stand people mad at me, I'll feel really bad"

"Anything? You know that was a dangerous statement, right?" he raised his left eyebrow.

"I know but I really want you to forgive me. And stop the eye thing"

"I request second date, I pick you up, drive you home, a whole nine yards. And what the eye thing?" He smiled innocently.

"Okay, I can do second date. Your eye thing is when you're eyes do something like this" Elena tried to mimicked his movement but she was tottally failed and that made Damon laughed. An actual laugh. Hearing his laugh made her heart feel warm.

"So, I arrange the date, all you do is trying to look pretty"

"Trying to look pretty? Excuse me, so you're saying that now I don't look pretty?" Damon laughed again and that made her laugh too.

Just when Damon wanted to praise her beauty, a voice, cold one, that he recognized calling him.

"Hello, Sex-God Lover" Katherine smirked.

_**Hi! So what do you think? Be good and review guys. Review makes me write faster!**_

_**P.s: the next chapter we can tell what is going on between Kat and Damon. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

**CHAPTER 6 **

Elena could feel the tension as Katherine sat beside her. Caroline and Alaric came back with two bottles of whiskeys and some glasses. Bonnie texted Caroline she has to go somewhere else.

"This is the best whiskey in here" Caroline poured it into her glass and Elena's.

Elena searched for Damon eyes but she couldn't find it. She still found the smirk on Katherine's face. She was sure it was for Damon.

"So, Kat, do you know Damon?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that we couldn't keep our hand from each other a year ago. We met at Rose's birthday party in Georgia" She sipped her drink.

"Do you know Rose?" Elena's head turned to Damon, still searching for his eyes.

"No, when I was in Georgia I went to a bar and saw the crowds. It was Rose's party" Damon said still not looking at Elena's eyes.

Then he got up and grabbed Katherine's hands, took her to the corner.

"What the hell?!" He hissed in low voice. You could tell by the way he looked at her that he was furious.

"What? That's the truth. You don't want me to lie to my step sister, right?"

"Step sister? Elena is you step sister?" Damon asked with his "unbelieveable" tone. No wonder they look alike. But Katherine has bitchy side while Elena has angel side.

"Surprised? I should've known you always chasing the Gilbert girls"

"I did not chased you. I wouldn't dream of it"

"Then your "little Damon" must be told me different story" she smirked and leave Damon behind.

After gained some moment to himself, he walked back to the booth and whispered to Ric.

"Girls, it was nice meeting you all but I guess Damon here can't wait to make sure his little brother is fine" Alaric got up.

"Is Stefan alright?" Caroline worried.

"Yes, it was just some flu I guess. But your date with him tomorrow still on, don't worry" Damon said, "I'll tell you the details of our date later. And by the way, I forgive you" He winked at Elena and gone to the front door.

* * *

"Thank you for help me bringing drunk Katherine guys" Elena gave Caroline and Bonnie a weak smile before close the front door and helped Katherine walk to her room. When they got to her room, she carefully laid her on the bed and take off her shoes. Then she pulled up the covers, when Elena walked to turn off the light she heard Katherine mumbled.

"Damon, don't leave me"

_What the hell?!_

_Did she just say Damon don't leave me? What's going on between two of them? Am I supposed to be this worry? Jealous? Wait, jealous? God, I really need a drink_, Elena thought as she walked out of the room and went to kitchen. She wanted to ask Damon what was really going on between them, but she didn't want to act like overpossessive girlfriend. She wasn't even_ his_ girlfriend. But she felt something, something that made her want to be his _something_.

When she was with Matt, she never felt this way. She never felt like she needed him to be always there with her, hold her, and kiss her everytime he looks at her. Her relationship with Matt was flat, maybe that's why they split up. Matt never surprised her with flowers or any gifts, he didn't even bother to pick her up when they went on dates.

Matt was only her ex boyfriend, she was looking for a "safe guy". But with Damon it was different. She didn't want "safe" relationship. She wanted wild and only Damon could give her that. Hell, they just knew each other for almost a month but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

So, instead of brooding over Damon, again, she decided to work on her novel all night long. When she plan all night long, that meant_ all_ night long.

* * *

The first thing Stefan needed in the morning is black coffe with one teaspoon of sugar. So he went to kitchen and focus on his coffee when he heard a soft groan from the couch in the living room. He went to check it out and surprised to see Alaric on the floor sleeping. He touched his shoulder with one hand and the other hand was holding his coffee.

"Yo, Ric, is that you? What are you doing on the floor? Listening to song til you asleep?" Stefan chuckled as he sat on the couch in front o fhim.

"Not cool man, I was having a really good dream" Ric glared at Stefan.

"Like I care. What are you doing here? Damon didn't tell me you would come"

"Well, Mystic Falls is not the right place to spend your summer. I need a new view"

"By view you mean girls"

"Whatever" He got up and grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"So you know this penthouse have 3 rooms, right? you can sleep in the guest room"

"Damon was in a bad mood last night, he didn't bother to show me where my room is"

"What happened?" Stefan straighted up and listen to Ric carefully. Damon was not a good company if he was in bad mood.

"We bumped into her crush, Elena which turned out to be step sister of Katherine"

Ric realized Stefan face, it was pale. Really pale, like a vampire.

"Kat...Katherine Gilbert?" He asked with a low voice.

"Yes, the one that almost broke you guys up in two a year ago"

"And she is Elena's step sister? Wow, what a small world" Stefan said, "I gotta go prepare for my date with Caroline this noon, help yourself, Ric" He stood up and went to his room. _So, Katherine is back, huh. Could this be more amazing?,_ Stefan said inside. Looked like he started to show his sarcastic side.

* * *

Damon woke up with a feeling someone throw a thousands hammer to his head. He got up and took an aspirin and drink it. Last night was a blur. But he remembered _that slut Katherine_ was back and she was Elena's step sister. Katherine was a monster, a heartless sadistic monster. He couldn't believe she related to _his_ angel, Elena. Wait, a year ago he had swore that he would never want anything to do with Gilberts. So should he back out now? Leave from Elena's life when he realized he wanted to be part of her life? If he did back out, he was sure he'll be broken. But if he did move on with her, there's no guarantee that he would never see Katherine for the rest of his life.

With Andie, Maya and Amy, he never felt so torn. With them, it was always easy. But with Elena, and Katherine, it was so hard to make a choice and desicion. _They both starting to lure me out of my sane mind_, he thought as he got up and remembered his second date with Elena. He was sure he will give Elena a choice, if she just the same girl as Katherine, he'll back out. But if she was different, that means God had sent him an angel to his life. So he grabbed his Blackberry and called someone that'll help him arrange a magical second date. After that, he texted Elena to informed her that their date was ready. Then, he walked in to his bathroom hummed some songs. See, one minute he was confused about his feelings, and the next he was happy because of one girl that corrupted his mind.

* * *

"Elena...Lena wake up. Where is the aspirin?" Katherine stroked her hair and stopped when she felt Elena awake.

"Uh.. what? Kat?"

"Yes, I wanna know where the aspirin is'

"Uh, right. Umm..in the bathroom, top drawer" Katherine left to get her aspirin and Elena stood up to make some coffee and turn off her computer.

She grab the coffee and sat on the stool with her eyes close, "Kat do you find the aspirin? I need one too"

"Yep, here it is" She gave her one tablet of aspirin and drink it with her coffee.

"So, you sleeping in front of your computer last night? Why?" Katherine asked as she sipped her coffee cream.

"I was continuing my novel, guess I fell asleep"

"Your own novel? What is that about?" Asked Katherine excitedly.

"A love triangle between two brothers and a girl, and the brothers is vampire. While the girl is human. The older brother is looking for his long lost lover when he came to town but he saw this beautiful human girl that look like her, so he wants her. But he saw his brother kissing her, so the urge to get her got more stronger because he hates his brother for took away his lover a long time ago"

"Wow, the plot is so cool. Just tell me when it published okay" Katherine said, " I need to go run some errands. See you for dinner" She dissapered to her room leaving Elena with her coffee.

Just when she was about to wash yesterday dishes, her phone buzzed and one text message popped. It says:

_**Morning Princess, like I said yesterday, our second date is here and I'll pick you up at 7.30 p.m – D**_

She felt like... hundreds of butterflies was flying accros the room and into her stomach. She couldn't help but felt her lips twitched and made silly grin on her face. She quickly type and sent her reply.

_**Morning Specific dress code please... – E**_

_**Just wear something you feel comfortable in, and sexy ;) – D**_

_**Right, I'll keep that in mind, see you tonight! – E**_

She didn't want to sound so excited and needy but she couldn't help it. She placed her phone on her nightstand and went to the bathroom, without knowing someone took her phone and read the messages with anger on it's face...

**My very first huge cliffhanger! :D btw, thank you for the reviews for last chapter!**

**Don't forget that Reviews are love! And that makes me write faster. And can you guys guess who was snooping around Elena's bedroom and read her messages? Let me know what you guys think!**

**Next chapter I'll show you Bad Katherine instead of Good Katherine. Let's just say that she starts to show the real her. **

**Oh oh oh , and I can't wait for season 4! It's gonna be epic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**100 points for you who guess Katherine! Yep it was her who checking Elena's phone. I'm sorry but Delena talk about Damon-Katherine-Stefan past have to wait a little bit longer, I'm so sorry guys but I hope they second date in this part would be worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**PART 7 **

"Stefan was right, our second date was ah-may-zing!" Caroline squeled as she entered Bonnie's living room with her phone in her right hand.

Elena came to Bonnie's apartement earlier this noon since she got no muse for her novel and Katherine was out since morning. She called Caroline 5 hours ago, and well, Caroline was being Caroline, she was always late. But she couldn't blame her, her second date with Stefan was everything she could talk about for the whole week.

"Really? What did he do?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we just sat on a blanket in the park, talking, laughing, and he made turkey sandwich for lunch. He can cook by the way. Oh oh! He brought me chocolates too! He was so romantic" Caroline explained with huge smile on her face.

"We are really happy for you Care" Elena put her arms around Caroline's shoulders and smile to Bonnie. "So, Damon asked me for second date last night, and I said yes. So tonight would be our second date"

"I thought you were done with the Salvatores" Bonnie said.

"Yes, but I decided to give him a second chance. Everybody deserves second chance Bon"

"And if he blew this up, you would say 'everybody deserves third chance' and goes on and on and on"

"I would not say that"

"Yes, you would. You were always do that to Matt" Caroline piped up.

"And Damon is different with Matt, so I will not give him another chance if he blew this one up" Elena said with high pitched voice.

"Honey, you are bad liar. And you always use you high voice if you're in denial" Carlone nodded.

"I know". Elena sighed, "But I won't stay away. He is different and I know it"

"Okay, we support you. But if he hurt you, we won't hesitate to hunt him down and rip his heart out" Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Katherine walked on the sidelines of the road as she waiting for someone. When she felt someone touched her shoulder, she looked around and smiled.

"Huh, like always, you never come on time" She pouted and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Sorry, love, got things to do" He replied with his british accent, "So what do you need me for?"

"Klaus, you know my step sister, Elena? She's messing with me. I don't like it when people took away my toy from me. I need you to give her warning. But don't hurt her...bad" She said in seductive voice as she run her finger to stroke his face.

"Well well well, if I can do it, which I can obviously do that, what do I get in return?"

"So is that a yes? I take it it's a yes. And you'll get me. For tonight" She took his hand and lead him to the dark alley and savouring his lips like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Where are you going? A date with Andie? Or maybe Maya?" Stefan asked his big brother as he and Ric talked.

"Oh, please, Andie and Maya were so last year. I'm going on a date with Elena, again" he said simply and grabbed his leather jacket from the couch.

"That Elena that we saw yesterday? Katherine's step sister? What were you thinking?" Alaric asked in disbelieve.

"Relax, Ric. Elena is so different than her sluty step sister. She's caring, selfless and kind. Unlike her monster step sister" He grabbed his key from the table and walk out the door, "Goodnight, boys"

* * *

Elena decided to wear her favorite blue jeans and white blouse. She wore her flat shoes and let her hair fell on her shoulder. When she heard a door bell, she calmed herself first, then walked to the door.

"Damon..." She called his name like there was nothing she can say. He was so handsome in his dark jeans, dark blue shirt and leather jacket.

"I'm sorry I'm late, had to stop by to the grocery store first" He smiled and showed her two big paper bags fill with many foods and drinks, "You look beautiful, just like every other day" He said softly.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad" She blushed and let him come inside.

Damon asked for her kitchen then dropped his paper bags on the counter. "So my idea of perfect second date is...drum roll please...homemade cooking and some surprises for- why are you laughing?" He asked with confusion on his face, seeing Elena laughing with her hand on her stomach.

"You're cute! I didn't know you can be so cute and adorable" She took a deep breath but end up let out girly giggles.

"Cute? Adorable? I think you're mistaken. Because words that explains Damon Salvatore are sexy, dangerous, and bad ass" He proudly smiled at her.

"Really? I admit you are sexy, but dangerous and bad ass? All I see is an adorable man in front of me" she teased. He found his way to her waist and tickling her until she fell on the floor.

"Now admit I'm dangerous and bad ass, Missy!"

"No, no freaking way" she said between her giggles.

"Admit, now!" He tickling harder.

"Okay, okay!" She took a deep breath, "You are absolutely dangerous and bad ass, happy now? Look at me, you ruin my outfits and my hair" Elena pouted made Damon grin at her and did the eye thing.

"Increadibly happy, and I like your hair messy and curvy better"

She stood up and reach out to help Damon to get up, "I need my food now, Mr. Salvatore. I'm starving"

"Anything for milady" He winked at her then prepared some ingredients on the counter. Elena sat on one of the stool and watching him cooking. They talked, laughed, teased each other. Elena felt she could really be herself when she was with him.

Damon made her Spinach Potato Frittata with extra cheese, and Budino di Cioccolato a.k.a Chocolate Pudding which her favorite.

"How do you know I like extra cheese and chocolate pudding?" Elena asked curiously.

"You like them? I didn't know that, I just grab whatever I'm gonna cook tonight" He shrugged. Elena felt a little dissapointed, she wanted him to asked Caroline about her favorites, maybe.

Damon fill her plate with the Frittata and it was to die for. Better than his Chicken Parmesan. After that, he gave her his Chocolate Pudding but she ended up eating three of them. _Not afraid to be getting fat? Check!,_ Damon happily thought.

"Oh My God, they were all so delicious. If you open up a restaurant or diner, I assure you I will go there every single day" She said.

"I am thinking about opening up a restaurant, well after I finished running NY Daily" He sighed.

"You seems, I don't know, you hate NY Daily. Why?"

"It's the owner that I hate not the newspaper or the company"

"Your Dad?"

"He gave up after my Mother passed away. We talked not more than three words everyday. Sometime he slap me, hit me, his first target was Stefan but he was just a little boy so I stood in front of him and let him hit me"

Damon's confession made Elena's heart broke in two. How could a Father do that to his son? She undrestood losing someone we love was hard but we were not meant to give up and show his anger to his sons? What kind of father is that? He didn't deserves a chance but Damon gave him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Damon. No one deserves that" She said as she took his hand in hers. She could feel his hand stiffened then relaxed after a second.

"Thanks, Lena. But that's in past and now I need to show you how bad ass I can be" He smirk and took her hand. He led her to the elevator and hit the basement floor.

"What are we doing here?"

"Wait a second, I need to go make some calls"

He left to the corner. They were standing in her apartement backyard where the swimming pools and some booths empty, just some lights from the garden lights. He was back and took both of her hands in his.

"Look at to the skies" He whispered as she lifted her head up.

A bunch of fireworks! She loved fireworks. Purple, red, green, pink, yellow fireworks blend into one. She hold her breath while watching it, Damon looked at her, big smile on his face. _Magical second date?_ _Check!_ He thought. After ten minutes of fireworks, Elena looked up to Damon.

"No one ever do that to me. Cooked me my favorite foods, a fireworks show. Thank you Damon" She hug him tightly, afraid to let him go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breath deeply for her scent, rose and vanilla smelled good on her, "Wait, you worked someone to putting up the fireworks, we should thank them"

"No, Elena. My gratitude is by paying him with money. See, I can be bad ass, right? He teased.

"Whatever" She smirked. She was damon pull out his iPod and gave it to her.

"You give me you iPod?" She asked a little unsure.

"Yes, now pick your favorite song so we can dance under the moonlight" He said softly.

"Okay then" She tapped her finger up and down looking for the right song. Damon eyes widened at her choice.

"Adam Lambert? Really?"

"What? He may be gay but he's so hot"

Damon just smile and shook his head before take her hand in his and move his hips. If I Had You singing in the background as they danced around the garden with laughter. At the end of the song, Damon slowly wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and pull her close. Elena could feel the warm and security in his embrace, she didn't want to let go but she knew she has to. Damon felt the same way about Elena's hands wrapped around his back, he didn't want to let go but he has to.

So, Damon herlet go and looked straight to her doe eyes, "There's one more thing" He walked to the back of one of the booths and gave her roses, "Pink means appreciation, yellow means friendship, white means you are heavenly, as in you look so heavenly tonight" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Damon. They're pretty"

"Not as pretty as you are" He singsonged.

"Yeah yeah, have someone tell you that you're good with words?" She teased.

"Every girls said that before" He teased back.

Then they back to her apartement. Damon grabbed his leather jacket and stopped at the door.

"Thank you for tonight, Damon. You failed to make me regret the second date with you"

"That's what I do, wrapped up dates and never dissapointed them after."

She then tip-toed and look into his mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back and she kissed him. It wasn't full-of-lust kiss, it was thank-you-for-tonight-you-were-so-sweet kiss, she could feel fireworks and butterflies flying in her stomach. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Damon" she closed the door leaving euphoric Damon hummed the chorus of You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

The next day, Elena woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She lazily got up and went to open it with her messy hair and her PJ, which just white tank top and boy shorts.

"Kat? Where were you?" She surprised when she found her step sister, half drunk smile shyly at her.

"Oh you know, meeting some friends, drinks, ended up in bed" She said as she entered the living room and sank down to the couch.

"Yeah, I get it. But what will John say about it? He trust me to keep an eye on you while you looking for a job"

"Oh, shut up. Like you have one. Now take me to my bedroom, I'm tired" Elena pretty shocked listened about what she was actually think of her, but she thought of it as drunk talk so she didn't take it personally. So, she decided to carry her to her bedroom, took off her shoes and jacket, then lay her on bed. She put two pills of Aspirin and a glass of water on her nightstand then left the room.

She turn on her computer, sighed and hope for a muse. These days she's been lack for muse. She spent her day brooding over Damon._ If I wanna make it in this town, I gotta stop brooding and typing some good words into this damn novel_, she thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee and start writing.

Damon was walking down the stairs when he heard woman voice that her recognize in the kitchen. So, he walked to the kitchen to find Stefan, Ric and Andie talking with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"Damon, Baby! I missed you so much, a month definately feel like a year" Andie greeted him with kiss on his lips which he found kinda flat_. Flat? Andie was the hottest girl that's ever been with me. There's gotta be something wrong with my head_, he thought.

"You're so exaggerating, Andie" He grabbed a cup then filled it with coffee.

"So, Damon, how was your date?" Stefan asked, obviously in purpose because Andie's in the room.

"Date? What's date?" She asked a little shocked.

"Well, when two people attracted to each other and they go on dinner or lunch together, that's called date" He answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that" she rolled her eyes, "But with who? I'm your girlfriend"

"With a girl, a very special girl"

"But, Damon...We're in relationship and you were on a date with another girl"

"I thought you knew, when I'm with you, I also had two other girls. Amy and Maya. Well, I passed with Amy, I broke it off with her like a week ago"

"What?! How could you? I love you, Damon" She started to sob and whimper.

"You love-well, I don't. And about the relationship, we never had one. We were just friends...with benefits" He smirked, "But if you still think of it as relationship, then I break up with you, we're done, Andie. Now, you know the door" He left the three of them in kitchen with different expression on their faces. Stefan, shocked but then he tapped on Andie shoulder as she cried hard. Alaric's face went _"What the hell just happened?"_, and Andie, well, Andie cried out loud for over half an hour then left the penthouse with big puffy red eyes.

**The longest chapter I ever wrote but I feel happy writing it so enjoy, guys!**

**Reviews please...**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your understanding and sweet reviews!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**PART 8 **

Damon Salvatore walked down in NY Daily Office with his little brother on his side.

"You do realized that what you did to Andie yesterday is cruel, right?" Stefan asked.

"Little brother, I think it's not the perfect time to discuss that considering in a moment we'll meet someone that despise us so much" He whispered sarcastically.

"You mean, despise you so much" Stefan muttered as Damon opened the door with a sign "Director : Giusseppe Salvatore".

They walked into the room as they heard someone yelling. Suddenly, Giusseppe turned his head and little gasp came out of his mouth.

"Damon, Stefan! You come on time. I like people who appreciate the time. Cmon, sit down" He said with a fake smile on his face, "Smith, Get out! Now! We'll talk about it later!" He shouted at someone whose face sweating and he leave immediately.

"Father, thank you for having us. I know you told us to run this company and we thank you for trusting us. When can we begin?" Damon asked to the point.

"My sons, I'll show you how to ruin this Center Of Gold. But first I want you to come with me to important meeting this afternoon with senior editor. Now please, leave. I'll tell you about it later"

Damon and Stefan quickly got up and out of the door.

"Well, that was easy" Damon sighed

"I think the hardest part will be this afternoon" Stefan shrugged.

"I agree, now let's get out of this place. It's making me sick" Damon said and Stefan and followed. They left the building and went to The Sinisters.

* * *

"So, how's your magical second date?" Bonnie shouted from the kitchen while Elena and Caroline sat on couch talking.

"Stop shouting Bon, Katherine's asleep" Elena said as Bonnie came from the kitchen bring three glasses of vanilla milkshake.

"Okay, sorry. So tell us!"

"He came a little late, but he brought groceries and I was like_, did he plan to give me all of this and then cancel our date?_, but then he cooked and he was so adorable. After that, he took me to the pool, which all dark, and he worked someone to lights up the fireworks. It was so romantic and...romantic! He then, gave me his iPod and told me to choose a song. So, I chose If I Had You by Adam Lambert and we danced to the song. So, I can safely say, he passed the test" Elena finished her story with huge smile on her face.

"You had a date with Damon?!" Katherine suddenly showed up, anger clearly on her face.

"Yes, Kat. What's the matter?"

"He is mine you little slut!" Katherine screamed as she pulled Elena's hair, Elena did the same with Katherine. For a moment Caroline and Bonnie just stared at them then helped them.

"Girls, stop!" Caroline shouted as she took Elena's little frame across the room and Bonnie took Katherine's.

"YOU! How could you?!" Katherine shot daggers to Elena.

"I didn't know, okay? You said it was a year ago so I assumed you didn't have anything to do with him anymore" Elena said tyring to calm herself.

"Well, you assumed wrong! You slut! I'm getting outta here"

"Stop it! Kat, how could you say that to your sister?" Bonnie glared furiously at Katherine.

"Step sister," She corrected, "Now get out of my way!" She slammed the front door and leaving the three of them alone.

Elena felt her hot liquid coming from her eyes and she started to sob. Caroline and Bonnie trying to calm her by saying soothing and nice words to her, like it was just a drunk talk and she didn't mean it, and she just nodded. But she could never thought Katherine would say such thing to her, Katherine would always be the nice sister, guess time did change people.

* * *

"Klaus! Do what you have in mind to that little slut NOW!" Katherine yelled through the phone.

"_I am planning, sweetheart. I need more time and helpers"_ He replied.

"No, I want now! And I always get what I want" She said.

"_Okay okay, but it's not perfect yet"_

"I'll give you time til this evening. I want her hurt bad"

"_But you said..."_

"I know what I said, and I'm changing my mind" She cut him.

"_Okay, love. See you soon"_ He hang up and Katherine walked on the sideline, cursing about her step sister.

* * *

It was already 5 p.m and Caroline and Bonnie already got home because she wanted to be alone. She thought it's the perfect time to asked Damon what was really happened between him and Katherine. So, she called him.

"Hello, Damon, It's me" Elena said.

"I know, I have caller ID, you know" He said, she could sense his smirk.

"I have something to talk about with you, so can you meet me at The Sinister in one hour?"

"Sure, I just finished meeting with my Father. I could just go straight to The Sinister"

"Great, see you there" She hang up and walked to her room to getting ready.

* * *

"Was that Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, she wants to talk about something"

"That doesn't sound fine, what happened?"

"She didn't say, I didn't ask"

"Do you think it could be about Katherine?" Stefan asked his big brother carefully.

"Why do you think like that?"

"Well, It's Katherine and everything around her would be bad"

" Don't assumed the worst, Stef. Maybe she wants to tell me how much she wanted me" He smirked imagine if that were true.

"You so full of yourself, brother" Stefan shooked his head.

"No I am not, It's called stay positive. You should try that sometimes" he said,"Here you go, now get out and go home"

"You left me here?" He asked look around the bus stop.

"Yep, you gotta practice taking the bus from now on. Maybe I can't take you home anymore since I would be taking my girl home. See you at home, little brother" He drove off leaving Stefan cursing.

* * *

It's almost 6 p.m when Elena left the apartement. The Sinisters is just four blocks away so she didn't need to bring her car. She was wearing her favorite grey shirt and her pink cardigan, also a pair of jeans and cell phone in her left hand. She noticed not many cars on the main road but she still keep focused on the traffic light that showed green at that time.

She waited for about three minutes and when she was about to cross the road at the zebra cross she saw Damon in one of the booth staring at her with a glass of bourbon in his hand and a lopsided smile on his face. Elena gave him a small smile and look at her left and right side then took a few steps across the road. When she took the fifth step she felt something rushing over her from her right side then she snapped her head and saw black SUV towards her.

She wanted to scream and run but she felt like something hold her foot on the ground. She started to hear everyone tell her to move over and run but the car hit her faster than she thought. She felt someone lifted her body and she soared away across the street and landed on road side. Everyone strated to screamed as the accident happened but when they about to approach her, Klaus's men blocked them. Eventually someone came after her and the last thing she saw before black out was a pair of an icy blue eyes that show fear, shock, but more noticeable is the misery for the woman he cared had to experience this horrible accident.

"Damon..."

* * *

Bonnie was just about to reply Jeremy's message when her phone vibrate. She checked and shock to find Damon texts her.

_Elena's on the hospital, she's a hit and run victim. Come here,hurry! – Damon._

Her eyes widened and the first thing she did was calling Damon.

"What the hell Damon? It's not funny! Is this supposed to be funny at all?" Bonnnie yelled at him.

"_No, why would you think like that? It's not a joke Bonnie"_ Damon answered from the other end, weariness and fear clearly in his voice.

"What? How? When?"

"I'll tell you later. But right now I need you to come here,now!" Damon hang up. She stared at her phone when suddenly she felt her phone buzzed and she looked at the caller ID, CAROLINE CALLING...

"_Bon, Damon text me some not funny at all joke. What the hell, right?"_ Caroline said before even she had a chance to say hello.

"No, Care it's not a joke. I just got on the phone with Damon. Elena obviosuly a hit and run victim. I need you to come over to the hospital now and I'll call Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, okay?"

"_What?! How? When?"_

"You ask that to Damon, now get you ass to your car and drive to the hospital!" She hang up and she started calling Aunt Jenna about her only niece condition.

* * *

Damon felt numb. That's the first time he ever felt like that since his Mother died many years ago. When he saw Elena's smile he knew something was wrong because she just gave him a small fake smile. But he still trying to be positive.

When he looked at her again, a black SUV came towards her and all he could yell just " Elena,move! MOVE!" inside the bar, then he started to running out of the door and trying to yell some more. But she seemed didn't listen to whatever he was saying. Even she didn't listen when some men and women yelling at her to move over.

But then he felt like his nightmares became real when he saw Elena's tiny body fly across the road then landed on hard roadside. He try to approach her when a man blocked his way out, he struggled to find a way out of the crowd, he even had time to hit the man face who blocked his way.

When he got to Elena's spot, blood came out of her nose and forehead. He was sure she broke some of her ribs and ankle. He grabbed her fragile body and hold her. Her blood on his t-shirt obviously gonna leave a stain but he didn't care. Elena's eyes fluttered open and then close again, she kept doing it.

"No no no no no Elena, wake up. Please just open your eyes and tell me you're fine. Elena, please. Elena, don't leave me. Not now, please" It was the first time he shed tears from his both eyes since his Mother's funeral, "Somebody call 911! Elena, keep your eyes open, sweetheart" Elena's eyes kept fluttering open and close.

"Damon..." it was all she could say before she fainted. Damon's world definitely came crushing down on him.

_**Since school officially started this Monday, I probably gonna updat eonce in a week. But I'll try for the best . Don't forget that reviews are love!**_

_**PS: I have a question for you guys, would you rather Stefan with Caroline or Katherine? Because even though Katherine such a bitch I wanted her to feel at least a little happy in this fanfic. So let me know your thoughts!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I told you I couldn't update at least once in a week right? But today is Monday and I supposed to be at school, but I'm sick so I have the chance to give you chapter 9 :) talk about irony right? -_-  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.  
**

**Part 9**

"Family of Elena Gilbert?" a nurse said a little loud made Damon snapped from his thought. He's been waiting for her recent condition for almost three hours. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Alaric came about an hour ago. Bonnie told him that Elena's parents, aunt and brother would come with morning flight.

"Uh, we're her friends" Bonnie stood up in front of her.

"I'm sorry honey, only family allowed to listen to what the doctor have to say" She gave her a small smile.

"Me, I'm her...fiance" Damon slowly walked up to her.

"Okay, follow me" Damon gave the three of them a look before followed the nurse.

"Dr. Fell is ready for you now" She opened the door and Damon stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Meredith Fell", she smiled, "and you are?"

"Damon Salvatore. Elena's fiance"

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, you have nothing to worry about then. Ms. Gilbert doesn't have any serious injuries. But sadly I have to informed you that her left ankle is broken and her right rib have a little crack but it's fine. It usually takes a month or two to recover. That means she have to bed resting and have someone to look out for her" She said with a smiled to reassuring him.

"Is that it? But she landed pretty hard"

"It's a miracle . Sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith. And maybe she was stronger than you think" She finished her explaination, Damon murmured something that sounds like thank you but she didnt hear it_. They make a pretty cute couple,_ the doctor thought smiling.

When Damon got out of the room, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Alaric came to him. He explained what the doctor just told him. Caroline let out a relieve sigh, so did Bonnie.

"See, you got nothing to worry about brother" Stefan tapped his big brother shoulder.

"But I'm still curious about the accident. Someone definitely hit her on purpose. The car was slow but when it get near her it started to move faster" Damon frowned his eyebrows.

"We'll talk about that later, Damon. All we need to figure out right now is how the hell we can confront her to stay put and not doing anything" Caroline said lazily.

"Uh, Care I think you need caffeine. Let's go" Bonnie took her arm and Stefan followed them. Ric moved to the corner when his phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Excuse me, can I see Elena Gilbert now?" Damon asked when the same nurse came to his way.

"Sure, she's in room 217"

Damon dragged his feet and trying to find room 217. When he found it, he took a deep breath, calmed himself and slowly open the door handle.

There she was, laying in bed with all white hospital outfits. He walked up to her and surprised to see bandages on her forehead and her left cheek. But she could still manage to be the prettiest woman his eyes has ever landed on. Her left ankle in a cast up to the knee. Her olive skin was a little pale, her eyes still closed so he couldn't see her beautiful doe eyes.

He carefully caressed her right cheek, it still feel soft.

"Don't ever scared me like that again, Elena. You didn't know how much I scared I couldn't see your eyes open ever again" He whispered. He pulled out a chair and sit beside her, still caressing her cheek. "It's okay, take your time. I'll be here when you wake up" He slowly put her right hand on his and hold it, he put his head over it and he drifting to sleep.

* * *

Elena hesitantly open her eyes, it felt heavy but she tried until the sun shone through the window so she closed her eyes again. She felt like a thousand truck hit her body million times, she was never feel this sore and tired before. That was when she realized someone hold her right hand, she looked down and found the raven haired man sleeping beside her. She slowly stroked his hair, it still feel a little hurt but she didn't care. Once, twice, three times she did it enough to wake him up.

"Argh..what time is it?" Damon mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

" I think it's 8 or 9" Elena answered hoarsely.

"Elena? Elena! You're awake, thank God" He touched her cheek and she smiled, "I should go call the nurse now"

"No, later it's fine Damon. You've been here all night? What happened to me?"

"What exactly do you remember?"

"I was walking towards you then everyone started to scream, I was hit by that SUV, wasn't I?" She asked bitterly.

"Yes, but the doctor said you're fine. Well, your left ankle is broken, and your right rib cracked. Your forehead and left cheek scarred, but that just it. She said it'll be recover at least 2 months, so you can't do anything besides sleep, eat in bed and you can only stand up when you need to go to the bathroom" He smirked teasingly.

"And why's that make you happy?" She teased back.

"I could play nurse with you " He's grinned wider only made Elena laughed then stop, she put her hand on her stomach.

"You okay? Your stomach hurts?" He said worried.

"No, just remind me not to laugh so hard for this 2 months, would you?"

"Promise me, you'll tell me if anything hurt okay?"

"I promise, Damon"

"So, you called me yesterday you have something to talk about. What is it?"

That question hit her. She was supposed to ask him the truth about him and Katherine.

"Uh...I was gonna ask you about Katherine" She said quietly.

"Katherine? What about her?"

"She was furious when she found out I was on date with you. I thought you and her were over, am I wrong? Am I missing something here?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" He said awkwardly.

"No, I wanna know it now"

"Elena..."

"No Damon, tell me. Now" She said stubbornly.

"Well, if you insist," He sighed and brought the chair closer to her bed, " It all started when..."

* * *

"_Can we just go to that bar?" Alaric whined._

"_We'll go if you stop whining. I'm the one who just got dumped" Damon smirk._

"_Yeah, like you care about her. Rose is hot, why would you do that to her?"_

"_Ric, life is about having fun. And it's definitely not fun if we stop chasing the girls, cmon let loose man" He grabbed his jacket then got out of the car. The bar was full of people, like someone had a party inside. Once they got in, many girls was dumbfounded to see Damon and his charm, he just smirked and made his way to the bar, so was Ric._

"_Two scotch please" Ric said. He looked at Damon who already flirting with the girls, he just shook his head._

"_So, Hot Stuff, tell me what are you doing in this such a bored town?" One of the girls came to Damon as he talk with the other. She was fine, sexy even. Her curl hair was fell over her back, she wore red stilettos, her red dress was simple but still made her the hottest girl in the room._

"_Well, you know, got bored on uptown so came to downtown. What's your name?" He gave her the eye thing and his sexy smirk._

"_Katherine", she purred, "and you are?" she caressed his jaw._

"_Damon, what are you even doing in this bored town?"_

"_My sister have a lot of friends here, her name's Rose"_

"_Rose? Rose Gilbert?" He asked, raised his left eyebrow._

"_Do you know my sister?"_

"_She just dumped me over the phone" He said casually._

"_You are Damon Salvatore, aren't you?" She smirked, "So what do you say, Damon, let's just ditch my sister and we can go on our adventure?"_

"_I'd say, let's go" he grabbed her hand towards his car. He texted Ric to tell him he left with a girl and asked him to go straight to their hotel. After shoved his phone to his pocket he kissed Katherine full on her lips. Once they inside of the car, they somehow managed to get to the back of the car. They ripped each other's clothes and forget about tomorrow._

_2 months after the affair..._

"_Stefan, meet Katherine, my girlfriend" Damon said proudly as Katherine step forward and reach Stefan hands, smirked seductively at him. They were on their Father's party for celebrate 15th years of success._

_Without his knowledge, that little __acquaintanceship made his relationship with Katherine fall apart._

_2 hours after the acquaintanceship..._

"_We shouldn't be doing this" Stefan murmured against Katherine's lips, she nodded but they kept doing it. _

_They were in Stefan's room while Damon was busy handling the crowd at his Father party. Katherine told him she needed to go to the restroom. When she was about to leave she saw Stefan and that made her desire of him getting stronger. So she grabbed him and kissed him hard. __It__refers to__the things__that will__destroy__ the Salvatore __brothers._

_They started to ripped each other's clothes without breaking the kiss. The kiss got heated when they heard the door open. It revealed furious Damon with his fists clenched._

"_What the hell?! Stefan what are you doing?" Damon yelled furiously, he went to Stefan stood form and punch him in the face._

"_No Damon! It wasn't his fault. I'm the one that kissed him first" Katherine said as she hold helpless Stefan._

"_What?! No, you love me!"_

"_Yes, but I love him too, we just met but I know it"_

"_Okay, now choose! Me or him?"_

"_I can't I choose both of you"_

"_Are you out of your mind? You can't have both of us!" Damon frowned._

"_I can! I always get what I want" She screamed._

"_You are definitely one crazy bitch! We're done!" Damon yelled and cursed as he left the room ignored Katherine's called him over and over again._

* * *

Elena listened carefully as Damon told her the truth. Sometimes she gasped when she heard what Katherine did to the Salvatore brothers. She couldn't believe her sweet,well now a bitch, step sister could do something like that to them.

"Is that it?" Elena asked when Damon finished.

"Yes" He answered briefly.

"Okay, I'm really sorry on Katherine behalf. I couldn't believe she would do something like that to you and Stefan. But how can you and Stefan are like...real brothers now?" She said slowly.

"Well, after she left the day after. I couldn't even looked at Stefan's face. We spent about 2 months apart. I lived with Ric and he went to live at the Penthouse. I spent my times thinking and drinking. I was thinking that Stefan was my only brother, I couldn't just abandon him like that, he was just graduate from his college. He didn't have a job, so I called him and asked him if we can meet and we talked. Well, with a punch or two, we were back to...normal" He smirked at the end.

"I'm glad you two can worked it out like a gentlemen" She smiled and hold Damon's left hand, "No wonder you hate her so much"

"Gentlemen? If you could see we were back then you wouldn't say such thing" He grinned and hold Elena's hand tighter.

"I wanna tell you something too, since we're being honest to each other" She said slowly.

"Okay, shoot"

"I was working for NY Daily. The day I met you at the bar, your father fired me. I was so embarassed because I got fired on my first job so when I know you're Giusseppe Salvatore's son I had this little dilemma. And that's why I didn't call you after our first date" She said sheepishly, and looked down at the floor.

"What? Just because of it? Elena, everybody always got fired on their first job. Hell, even I did. My first job was a chef assistant in one of restaurant in Italy, he got me fired after 4 months" He chuckled and shook his head. Elena laughed at him too.

Suddenly, the door opened when he was about to kiss her knuckles. It revealed Elena's family, four of them.

"Elena, baby! Oh my God! What happened to you?" The woman seemed she still in her late thirties, brunette just like Elena's shouting and surprised when she saw her only daughter lay on her back looked really fragile on the hospital bed. Elena released Damon's hand and Damon suddenly stood up.

"Mom, I'm fine. And stop shouting or nurse can get you out of here" Elena said calmly.

"Fine? How can you say that, hunny? You're in hospital bed, with bandages on your forehead and cheek, plus a cast in your ankle up to your knees?!" Said the blonde woman hysterically.

"Aunt Jenna, I thought you're the one supposed to be calm and quiet while my Mom is the one who supposed to be hysteric. Not that I'm complaining" Elena grinned and sent a "help me,now!" glare to Damon.

Damon cleared his throat, "Uh, excuse me but Elena really need to rest, the doctor told me"

"And who are you?" The brown-haired man and a height that is almost equal to Damon spoke, raising his eyebrows.

"Damon Salvatore, long time no see" A cold voice came from behind Jenna. Damon would recognize that everywhere. It's very similar to Katherine's irritating voice actually.

"John Gilbert? Of all the Gilberts in this world, I assumed you're Elena's father" Damon said firmly.

"What is going on here? Elena is hurt we don't need any of this now do we?" Miranda raised her voice and glared to both of them, "Damon, right? I think you need to leave. Bonnie told me you've been here all night? You need to rest too, thank you for took care of Elena" She gave him a warm smile and Damon nodded.

He bent down and kissed Elena's forehead and Elena's gave him his favorite smile of hers, "Please get better faster, I'll be back later" He sent her his trademark smirk and left.

_There is so much secrets that I'm not ready to tell you Elena, I'm sorry maybe when I'm ready I'll tell you_, Damon promised himself as he walked out the door.

**So, the italic words is flashback and I used google translate a lot and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**PS: Many of you told me that Katherine is a cold hearted bitch who don't get to be happy, so I keep Stefan with Caroline! YAY! the reason I want Katherine to be happy is because, sometimes people deserves second chance and happiness in their lives. No matter what they did in the past. So thank you for sharing me your thoughts.**

**Don't forget to reviews! :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yayyyy chapter 10! It feels like yesterday I just finished chapter 1 **

**Sit back and enjoy the chapter, and please do tell me when this story become crap. I want you guys read good stories :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**PART 10**

"_Hey honey, I just need to go to the coffee shop, you'll be okay for just another fifteen?" _Jenna's voice came into Elena's ear as she begin read her brand new magazine her Mom just bought.

"Yeah, sure. Mom left ten minutes ago to grab some clothes, John and Jeremy in the cafeteria, I'll be fine. And can I get Latte please?" Elena said.

"_Yeah, sure. Talk to you later kay?"_ She hang up and Elena put her phone on the table beside her.

It has been a week since the accident. Her family still stay in the city except John but he came back yesterday. His wife, Isobel, Katherine and Rose's mother, was okay with John staying in New York for a while. Katherine is still awol. They couldn't reach her phone, they asked her friends, they visited her usual hang out place in New York but she wasn't there. John tried to call the police when last night Katherine called and said she is fine. She told them that she is staying in an old friend house and she couldn't see Elena because of the job interviews.

Caroline and Bonnie visited her everyday. Sometimes they brought magazines, DVDs, or just coffee but that made her heart feel warmer knowing her bestfriends cared so much about her.

Stefan, and Alaric visited too. Turned out Alaric was the guy Jenna always talking about, such a small world she said. But she rarely saw Damon. Stefan said Damon couldn't leave the office because of his crazy schedule. But Elena wouldn't believe him. Since his no-friendly meeting with John, he seems avoided her. When he called he just ask her how was she doing or just say hi. And when she called him, he would just say that he's busy and he'll call her later. _Something is fishy._

When she was about to call Damon, for the fourth time today, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Someone she thought would never show up came through the door.

"Katherine! Where the hell were you? We were so worried about you" She said as she tried to sat up.

""Been busy. I've heard you had an accident but I couldn't just came, you know_ job interviews_" She pointed the job interviews made Elena feel something was off.

"Okay, how was it? Went well I hope" Elena said carefully.

"Oh cut the bullshit! You only care about yourself. You took _him_ away from me!" she started to took a few steps closer to her and elena quickly grab the nurse button .

"You yell again and I will hit it" She threatened.

"Don't threaten me, Elena. You should've thank me or right now you could be laying in an old cemetary" She purred and gave her an evil smile.

"Thank _you?_ What do you mean?"

"You didn't think that SUV accidently hit you, did you?" She smirked.

"Kath..Kat you didn't! All because I went on dates with Damon?"

"Dates? Now I have to get my hands on your hair and pull it out" She took a few steps and Elena hit the button.

"I'll be back, sister" she smirked and left her alone.

_Katherine did that? How could she?_, she thought surprised. She never thought her step sister would do that to her. _All because of one guy? Damon?_

* * *

Elena was stilll thinking whether tell her mom or not. Katherine may be did that on purpose but she stilll her half sister, so she just kept quiet.

"You've been quite", her mom snapped her from her thoughts "Okay spit"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"Honey, I know you. Something is off. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just...Damon's been dodging my calls and texts"

"You really like him, don't you?" Miranda asked carefully.

"He's okay...he's great mom. Really great guy" She sighed and drop her magazine on her lap.

"Then tell him that. What's stopping you?"

"He was Rose's and Katherine's ex" She said looking down but looking at her mom's face through her eyelashes.

"Well, that's kinda complicated. But it was in the past and you like him"

"Katherine had a hard time on over him, she kinda dated Damon and his brother"

"Wow, like mother like daughter then" Miranda rolled her eyes "Don't make that stopping you, Elena. You deserves to be happy too"

She actually didn't know if she deserves to be happy. She hurt Katherine even though she deserves it.

"I'll try, thanks mom" She gave her a small smile, "So, tell me about Grayson Pierce"

"There's nothing to tell actually. We went on dates, he's really a good guy. Jeremy met him about two weeks ago. And he liked him already"

"Really? That's rare"

"Well, maybe because Grayson bought him brand new canvas, watercolor, and paintbrushes" She chuckled.

"Seriously? He was so low" Elena giggled.

"Honey, you can't blame him. Those things are very expensive" She gave her daughter a short nod and Elena just shook her head.

* * *

"Admit it, you've been avoiding her. The question is why?" Alaric asked his friend when they just sat around the Penthouse drinking his liquors. Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie still in the hospital then they planning on double date. Stefan and Caroline, and Bonnie and Jeremy. _Who would've thought, right?_

"No reason" Damon sipped his drink and look at the fire in the fireplace.

"Yeah right, like you could easily fooled all of us. She's been asking for you and you should've come to see her. She called you but you ignored her. Why?"

"I wasn't aware we're playing twenty questions right now, Ric" He smirked and took another sip.

"Damon, she's in a fragile condition right now. She's vulnerable, and she only wants you. Well, and you wants her, so two plus two equal..."

"Don't be such a Pants, Ric. I don't need someone to psychoanalyze me right now. I do not want her"

"The hardest part of lying is, Damon, is lying to yourself. It's okay if you lie to me, friends do lie, don't they? But lie to yourself and deny your feelings for her is dick move, buddy"

"I told her everything" Damon said after a few minutes made Ric's head snapped up with widened eyes.

"Everything?!"

"Well, no. I didn't tell her the part after I _officially_ broke up with Katherine. She don't have to know that now. She don't need another thing to think about, she can only focus on her health. That's why I couldn't see her" He sighed, dropped his glass on the table and stood up in front of the fireplace.

"What the hell were you thinking? Telling her the truth would be like suicide mission. You can't tell her that part now, you did the right thing though by telling her a piece of the truth" Ric shook his head in disbelieve, "But you like her, Damon. You can't avoid her forever"

"I love her" He spoke what's inside of his mind loudly.

"Did you just say the L word?"

"What? What did I say?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you said you love her. And now I believe I'm not mistaken"

"Maybe I did" He muttered.

"Maybe? You're not sure yet?"

"No, I don't know. She's the most amazing woman, you know. She's kind, caring, loving, beautiful, funny, a little clumsy. She is so different than any other women I've ever date. She changed me, Ric. Now answer me, have you ever see me brooding like Stefan?"

"No"

"Have you ever see me make every effort to make a magical second date?"

"No, never. You're not that kind of guy"

"Have you ever actually see me laughing, I mean really laughing recently?"

"Uh, that one yes. You were actually like an idiot the day you went on your magical second date with her" He shrugged.

"See? All because of her. That's another reason I'm avoiding her"

"You avoiding her because you love her?"

"No, I'm avoiding her because of my past. My terrible past. Try to keep up, Ric" He rolled his eyes, " I can't change the past"

"Yes you can't. But you can make sure you don't do it again in the future. Those six months you were in Italy was enough to learned about your past and never do it again"

"I'm trying. I'm tyring hard, but I don't know if I can not do the same to her. Like you said, I'm the bad boy material. Not boyfriend, husband or father material"

"So, you're planning on leaving her?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay now I'm officially confused. You don't want to avoid her forever and you don't want to leaving her. But you can't stay because you can't make sure you're not gonna do the same thing like you did a year ago"

"I guess time will answer. We both need to spent some times apart then" Damon left Ric to go to his bedroom and starting his new habit, brooding.

* * *

"Damon, my son! Where's you brother? I thought I already informed you both to come to the office 7 a.m sharp" Giusseppe called the penthouse to tell Damon and tefan to come down to the office earlier this morning. But Stefan wasn't home yet so he brought Ric with him.

"Yes, about that, Stefan is still with his date last night. So I thought I could bring Ric to help" He nodded to Ric and Ric smiled to Giusseppe.

"Alaric, noce to see you again. How's you're job as a teacher? Boring right? I told you to be an editor like me" He gave him a tap on his shoulder, "Come, boys"

They walked down the hall to Giusseppe office. Giusseppe sat on his chair and pointing to them to sit on the seats available.

"So, I'm planning on interviewing the new company that won a lot of mergers last week for the newspaper published day after tomorrow"

"The Lockwoods Inc.?"

"Yes, they originated from the Mystic Falls, so that's an advantage to us because we come from there too"

"Wait, you originated from Mystic Falls? The small town where I worked?"

"Yes, yes we are. We're not really proud of it so we were moving when Damon was 15. We were one of the founding family actually" Giusseppe said.

"Wow, of all the Salvatores you're the one who found the town. That's pretty incredible"

"No, not really. So damon, what do you say?"

"You want me to do the interview?"

"Yes, of course"

"Sure, I'm honored, Father. Thank you"

"Yes yes, I trust you so I give you partner, an intern. She just came here three days ago. Ms. Gilbert, come on in"

Gilbert? Wait...

"Yes, Sir?" Katherine said as she come into the room looking satisfied when she see Damon's and Alaric's jaws dropped onto the floor.

**This idea just came up on the last minute, so I hope it's good.**

**Reviews are love you guys... and thank you for the reviews on the preview chapter!**

**You are very welcome to tell me your ideas so I can brain storming into mine, we could make a great story that way! See you next chapter.**

**P.S: Can you give me at least 8 reviews for this chapter? My sis said I can't get more than 7 reviews for this but you could help me to prove her wrong right? ;)**

**P.P.S: I'm sorry for the lack of Delena for this chapter. but I'll make sure I give you some for the next chapter, so stay tune!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while since my last update, I'm sorry. Got a lot of homeworks, tasks and life.  
**

**But, enjoy chapter 11!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TVD.  
**

**Part 11**

"So, Damon's still avoiding you?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie sit on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Apparently, yes. He's still dodging my calls, my texts, even I gave messages to Stefan but Stefan said he never listened. I'm starting to think he avoid me because he still keeping secrets from me"

"Well, you guys are not officially together so...ouch! Bonnie mind your hands!" Caroline scowled at Bonnie who nudged her rib. Hard.

"Don't you get it she still need recover? And not to think about anything else beside her health?" Bonnie glared at ger and she just pout.

"Guys, it's okay. You're right Care. I'm nobody to him" Elena looked at the floor. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry_, she repeated the mantra.

"Elena, honey, you're not nobody. You're his friend" Bonnie smiled reassuring her. She nodded and look at the window to avoid her friends stares. "So, are you okay if Jeremy and I are...together?"

"Bon! So you can tell her about yourself while I can't tell her about my opinion?" Caroline pouted at Bonnie and stick her tongue out.

Bonnie, once again, glared at Caroline. "No, I mean I've been waiting for this day to come. We'll be sisters if you guys married" She smirked at Bonnie.

"Let's not talk about the M word, shall we?" Bonnie said.

"Oh oh if I'm married to Stefan and Elena married to Damon, we're all gonna be sisters!" Caroline had a huge grin on her face. Bonnie slapped her hand .

"Bonnie! What was that for?" Caroline angrily glared at her. Bonnie mouthed "watch your mouth". Elena laughed seeing her friends fight. They were rarely fight. But when they did it would lasted for at least just a day. She couldn't ask for better friends than Bonnie and Caroline.

* * *

"Father did what?" Stefan yelled at his big brother as they sat on one of a stool in the kitchen.

"Stefan, for the third time, he paired me with Katherine. I didn't ask him to" Damon shook his head and grab a coke from the fridge.

"But, he knew what happened. He knew Katherine. Why would he hired her as an intern?"

"How should I know? I didn't ask and he didn't tell" He sat back on the stool, " And I'm going to Mystic Falls tomorrow evening for three days with that shrew"

"Three days? Okay I can manage live without you being in charge in the kitchen for three days. But what about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you need to tell her? She always asks for you everytime I go to the hospital to pick up Caroline"

"Like I said, we need some time apart" He sat up and went to his room, _should I tell her?_

* * *

Saturday afternoon she felt different. Elena felt...happy. For the past ten days she felt miserable knowing Damon's been avoiding her. His past meant nothing to her. It was in the past and no one can change it, she didn't blame Damon for whatever happened to him, Katherine and Stefan. She didn't blame him because Katherine made her feel useless because of the accident. _But why would he avoid me?_

Someone knocked on her door when she was trying to get up. The cast was still on her ankle up to her knees but the bandages had been removed.

"Come in", the person opened the door, "sorry I can't open the door for you"

She looked up and surprised to see Damon standing in front of the closing door with red roses in his hands.

"Damon..."

"What do you think you're doing? Doctor said you need to get bed rest for at least two months" Damon placed the flowers on the table and helped Elena get beck to her bed.

Ten days without seeing Damon was painful. And when his hands touched hers for the first time since that horrible ten days, she felt the electricity rushing to her veins. She felt her cheeks blush from the funny feeling she feel inside her tummy and anger that raising in her because he's been avoiding her.

"Like you care, Damon" She snapped.

"Elena, I'm sorry I couldn't see you for the last ten days" _5 hours and 46 minutes, yes I'm counted._ He took a chair and sat on it, beside her bed.

"So why now?"

"I gotta go for the bussiness trip for three days to Mystic Falls. And I feel wrong if I'm not see you first"

"Wrong how?"

"Well, I'll feel like I'm dig out my own mother's grave. That wrong"

"That's bad" She searched his blue eyes but she see...hesitation?, "So, you see me now. You can leave and continue your little avoidance. I'll be fine without you for three days. I survived for ten days"

"Elena, cmon. I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry that I'm going to Mystic falls with Katherine" He said carefully.

"Katherine? You're going with her?"

"She's my company's new intern and my father paired me up with her. I couldn't say no, he'll be furious"

"I don't know...she's bad Damon"

"I know"

"No, I mean bad, really bad. If I tell you why, would you keep this as secret?"

"Okay, now you freak me out here. Shoot"

"She's the one who hit me. Maybe she had someone to hit me, I don't know. But what I know is she's the one who responsible for this hit and run"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she told me herself. I'm not telling my mom or John, I'm afraid they'll imprison her. No matter what, she's my sister"

"So why are you telling me? And more important is, the next time I see her, I'll rip her throat out" He said angrily with fire burning in his eyes and intensity in his voice.

"No, don't please. Just keep this a secret between us" She said softly " And I tell you because I trust you. And I don't want you to go with her. She's dangerous Damon. She'll do everything to get whatever she wants"

"I'll be carefull" He took her hand in his, "And don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" He smirked. _Oh how I miss those lips and smirks._

"Is there anything I can say to stop you?" She said desperately.

"Elena, I want to make my father see me as a strong and wise gentleman. I want to prove him that I can be what he wanted me to be. For once I want to be a good enough person in his eyes"

"You are to me" She said gently and tighter her hand in his.

"Thank you. I'm going to the office then straight to the airport. I'll call you when I get there"

"Okay" She said in defeat, "By the way, do you know I'm from Mystic Falls too?"

That what made Damon fall for her. Her spontaneity. One minute she hated him and the other she couln't stop talking to him.

"Really? I lived there too when I was a child. Then we moved to NY after Mother passed"

"Wow, such a small world" She mimicked Jenna's statement a week ago.

"I know" He smirked again. _Oh how I want to kiss those smirking lips._"I gotta go now, the plane'll take off at 6.15 this evening"

"Oh that soon. Well, have a nice bussines trip Damon. But don't be too nice" She smirked. _Seriously, would she let me kiss those lips?!_

Damon leaned closer and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back before you know it"

He went to the door and hold the handle when Elena called him.

"Oh and Damon, apology accepted and thank you for the roses" She gave him his favorite smile of her. _My life is definately no longer fall apart, _he thought as he walked down the hospital hall.

* * *

"You witch! You hit her!" Damon whispered angrily as soon as he saw Katherine at the airport.

"Hello to you too Damon" She purred.

He dragged her to the corner, "What the hell were you thinking? Had someone to go after Elena because she and I were on dates? You crazy little bitch"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm a bit jealous of her"

"You're the one who left me, the one who cheated. With my brother. I'm not gonna rip your throat out because I promised Elena"

"Elena, Elena, Elena! Is that all you can say? Why do people care about her? She's not dead for crying out loud" She hissed,"well, not yet" She smirked.

"I can report you to the police and let you rot in hell"

"One thing for sure, you have no evidence. I thought you smarter than that"

_She's right, foolish me_, he thought angrily.

"You're right, but no more harm to her. If you want me back just ask, though you know the answer is no"

"FYI, I don't want you back. I just don't like it when people take away my toy. Now cmon, we're getting late" she left Damon still standing in the corner before he dragged his suitcase and follow her for the boarding pass.

* * *

"I'm at Elena's now, meet you at The Sinisters?" Caroline said as she went through Elena's closet.

"_Okay, see you in thirty"_ Stefan hang up and Caroline carefully open her best friend's drawers.

"Where is that little thing? You're Mistress needs you" Caroline uttered as she continue looking for it, "Ha! Got cha!" she held up Elena's laptop, "What in the name of the God were you doing in the closet?" She shook her head and put the laptop inside it's case.

When she was about to hold the door handle she heard somethng buzzed and looked at to another laptop's screen. It wasn't Elena's.

She opened it and find one new message.

_From: Niklaus Joseph Mikaelson_

_To: Katherine Emily Gilbert_

_My love, as you know I accomplished the task. I hit her...hard. But a good thing your step sister's not dead yet, right? I realized that's not what you want because you want your toy back fair and square. So when can I meet you again?_

_Love, Klaus._

Caroline's eyes widened as she re- read the e-mail over and over again. _Katherine's been planning on hurting her? Because of Damon?_

She quickly call Stefan. Stefan answered at the second tone.

"_Care, what's up?"_

"Can you meet me now? At Elena's? It's important"

"_Yeah, sure. But what happen?"_ Caroline could her buzzed noises coming from the other end and she knew Stefan in a hurry to get to her.

"I'll tell you later. Just come, hurry" She hang up and shoved her phone into her purse.

Katherine's gonna pay for this .

**Another cliffhanger! Don't hate me! **

**Okay, so since I didn't got at least 8 reviews from the last chapter, I had to pay my sister Rp.100.000 or 10 bucks! It sucks, you know.**

**And honestly, what's the point of writing if there's no one reading it?**

**I hope I'll see you for the next chapter.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again :) Thank you for the super sweet reviews for the last chapter! Here goes chapter 12. Please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters.**

PART 12

It felt like hours as Caroline sat on one of Elena's chair and re-read the e-mail over and over again. She couldn't even imagine katherine would do something like that.

From what she heard from Elena, Katherine was sweet, innocent girl who helped her when Rose teased her. She would stood up for her without even thinking twice, and let alone the fact that Rose was her sister.

The door bell rang made Caroline's head snapped and walk to open the door.

"Care, you sounded anxious when you called. What happened?" Stefan bursted in and Caroline closed the door.

"Something popped up. I was just about to get out when the laptop pings and I saw the e-mail. So I read it because I knew it isn't Elena's"

"You know that's not good to read people's e-mails right? Besides it could be Katherine's"

"It is Katherine's. And for the first time in my life, I feel relieved but worry of reading poeple's mails"

"What's going on?" Stefan asked carefully.

"See for yourself" She opened the laptop and turned it to face Stefan. He read line by line slowly.

"There is no way Katherine did that! She is her step sister"

"Stefan, anything's possible. You should've look on her face when she found out Elena were on dates with Damon"

"It's just...too much. She's different than the last time I saw her"

"Guess time did that. No one's escape Caroline Forbes after they hurt my best friend" She snapped, "What're we gonna do now?"

"We tell the police"

* * *

Jeremy, Jenna and Miranda still in New York while John has gone home. Turned out his new wife, Isobel, felt abandoned by him so he had no choice.

It has been three days since Elena feel sick, really sick. Every two hours she peed and throw up. She was sure she didn't eat anything wierd.

"Elena, honey, are you okay? It's been half an hour, come out now" Miranda exclaimed worry when Elena's been in the bathroom for a long time.

"I'm fine" She answered hoarsely as she stepped out of the bathroom, "I feel nausea and dizzy, it's been three days mom"

Miranda helped her got in to bed and pull up the cover.

"Should I call the doctor?" She said as she touched Elena's forehead gently.

"Please mom"

"Okay, I'll be right back" She went out of the room.

Elena felt her phone buzzed on her desk so she grab it. One new message.

**_Hey there, princess. Feeling better? I hope so, because it's been day one I'm with the witch and I can't take it anymore. I'd rather stay in hospital take care of you ;) – Damon_**

She smiled shyly and hit the replied button.

**_So much better, thanks. But I still feel a little dizzy though. Oh how I wish you're here with me :( - Elena_**

Two minutes passed and her mother still nowhere in sight. Her phone buzzed. _Damon's calling..._

"Hello" She said shyly, again.

"_Oh how I wish I was there too. That step sister of yours is so annoying, she whined, complained then the next minute she flirted" _Damon's voice made her heart feel warmer. He still has the effect on her even after the horrible ten days.

"She flirted? With you? If I could I would hit her head the same way she did to me"

"_Was that the jealousy I hear?"_ She can sense his smirk.

"Um..you give yourself too much credit "

"_Yes, and you like it. I gotta go now, tomorrow's the interview and I could go home to you after that. I miss you, Lena" _He said softly made the butterflies in her stomach flutter and flying away.

"Can't wait. I miss you too, Damon"

He still didn't hang up.

"Damon, you're suppose to hung up first"

"_No, you first"_ she could actually see his grin in her head.

"What are we, thirteen?"

"_I'm okay with that as long as you hung up first"_

"Both of us in the count of three, one..."

"_Two..."_

"Three" they said in unison. She heard silence as she still didn't hang up, apparently Damon did the same.

"Damon!"

* * *

"Okay, all we have to do is wait"

"Stefan you already said that since two days ago", Caroline ran her hands to her hair, frustrated. "Why the police hasn't called?"

"Maybe they have some more important cases"

"This is important. She nearly killed her step sister. Do you think they still haven't enough proof?"

"No I think it's enough. Let's just wait one more day. And if they still hasn't called we could go to the police office ourselves"

Caroline sat beside him and rest her head on his left shoulder. He did the same with her head.

"I just don't like it when someone tried to hurt my bestfriend and get away so easily. And I hate waiting too"

"I hate it too, Care" He kissed her hair as she closed her eyes. The sound of Stefan's ringing phone made they snapped their head to the table beside Caroline.

"Stef, pick it up. It's the police"

* * *

"I am so sorry, Elena. I heard your mother needed me but another patients has been admitted in the ICU" came after Elena and her mother waited anxiously for nearly an hours.

"It's okay . Are they fine now?"

"Sadly no, they've been in terrible accident near Central Park. But I do hope they got better soon" She smiled, "So, what's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy and nausea for three days now. But the weird thing is, I really don't mind eating. I thought sick people hates eating"

"Dizzy? Let me check you first"

She pulled out her stethoscope, "Pull up your shirt, please"

She did what the doctor told and started to move her stethoscope around her belly.

"I found nothing weird, Elena. But I do want you to go to Dr. Elijah Micheals, the obstetrician"

"Obstetrician? That's for pregnant woman. Why?" She asked her carefully.

"Because there's a chance you might be pregnant"

Silence dropped around the three women. They're all having different emotion on their faces. Dr. Fell was like _having children is good, why are they sound so surprised? I thought Elena have engaged to that Salvatore guy_. Miranda face told that she was gonna have heart attack. Meanwhile, as for Elena, she felt like her world fell to the ground.

* * *

"Thank you Officer Clark. We really appreciate that you could help us"

"Please, call me Harper . And besides, justice must be enforced. Good evening Mr Salvatore, " He walked out the door. Stefan closed the penthouse door while Caroline was on the phone with Ric, telling her that he should come back to Mystic Falls tonight.

"Okay, Ric. Have a safe flight. Don't be a stranger" She hang up and put her cellphone on the table, "So what was he saying?"

"They will dig out some more information on Katherine and this Klaus guy. And all we have to is keep this as a secret to Elena, she doesn't need anything else to think about. Oh and I almost forgot, while he's on researching all we can do is waiting, again"

"Ugh...I told you I hate waiting. I have something else in mind you know" She smiled seductively and walked up to Stefan.

"And what is that, ?"

"I'd rather show you than tell you"

* * *

"Kat, for the last time, do your work"

"Damon, for the last time, I am tired" She mimicked his expression and he growled in frustation.

"If I knew you were my partner, I would love to find reasons to back out on this project"

"No you wouldn't. You have so much to prove to your father" She smirked as she got uo from her seat and pour herself a glass of liqour.

"Why would my father hired you anyway?"

"Oh, I have my ways. And I'm not telling you", She sipped and put down her glass and walked toward Damon, "I know you still want me, Damon"

"In your dreams" He said in a bored tone.

"No, and you know it" She sat on his lap. Damon shifted a little to let her know that he uncomfortable but she took it the wrong way. She nibbled on his ear, "Cmon Damon, you're no fun"

"Because I got a girl waiting for me at the hospital, and thanks to you, witch"

"Elena? Why her? Of all people why my step sister, Damon?" She got up and snarled.

"Because she is different, she's better than you"

"No no, she's not. We are different but I'm better. I am a lot of hellcat in bed compared to that nun"

"And do you think I care about that?"

"Who are you and what did you to the fun Damon?"

"The Damon you knew was long gone because of you so blame yourself. Now finish your work before I kick your ass out of this hotel room!"

* * *

"Okay I got your appoinment tomorrow afternoon with . Don't worry he is the expert on this thing " Dr. Fell said softly at Shock Elena.

"Elena? Are you alright?" Miranda touched her hand gently.

"I'm...fine mom" she blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Okay then, I really hope for the best for you Elena" She smiled again which she returned with flat smile and went out of the door.

"Sweety, you need to rest. The baby need to rest too" her mom pull up the covers.

Suddenly hot tears that has been pooling in her eyes fell. Once, twice, three times. "Oh mom..." She slowly got up and hug her mother.

"I know baby, I know"

"I'm 23 and pregnant. With no husband even boyfriend" She let out a small sob and released her arms from her mother's neck.

"Elena, you know I love you right? I will always love you no matter what and you know it. Now, would you please tell me whose the father?"

"It's probably..."

"Yes?"

"Damon Salvatore"

"O-okay, " Miranda stammered, "Now please tell me from the moment you met him"

"I was fired from NY Daily which is belong to the Salvatores. I went to a bar and I met Damon. I didn't know he was a Salvatore. We were drunk and it happened. I left him the next morning because I was scared" she sniffed, "But we met again two weeks later through Caroline and Stefan. We went to couple of dates"

"When was that?"

"About almost two months ago" She sniffed again, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Okay honey, but we're not sure if you really pregnant or not, okay? So now I need you to sleep and rest. Jeremy, Jenna and I will be here the next morning. Good night baby" She kissed her forehead, gave her reassuring smile and left.

_What supposed I have to do now?_

**Here you gooo! I hope it's good though.**

**And I loveeeee Elijah so I put him in this story. Don't worry, Elejah and Klaus ARE NOT family this time.**

**So I just realized that in chapter 2 I mentioned Rose as Bonnie's friend who has Trevor as her boyfriend. I might be confusing you with Rose, the step sister. So, Rose the friend and Rose the step sister is two different person, they just shared the same name. I know it's too late but better be late than never, right? :) **

**Don't forget to review! Because reviews are love ;)_  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello again! twice in a week! Not much of homeworks so I decided to post this chapter early :) _**

**_Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so so sweet ;) So, someone named Debs2000 asked me about Rose, well, Debs2000 Rose is Elena's step sibling. They are NOT related. But Katherine is :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**PART 13**

"You're ready Lena?" Jenna asked as her, Jenna, Jeremy and Miranda walked down the hospitall hallway.

"Ready or not here I come" She sighed

"Have you tell Damon about this?"

"No, not before I'm sure about this pregnant thing. Do you think it's just the stress?" She asked Jenna half hoping it's just a stress.

" I don't know, honey. But I wish for the best" She smiled reassuring as they wait for the nurse to call them.

Ten minutes later a nurse came and old them were ready. Elena and Miranda stood up while Jenna and Jeremy waited and smiled at her.

"Ms. Gilbert come on in. How are you today?" Dr. Elijah Micheals seemed like a nice gentleman. He has his bussinesslike smile but it gave her a little hope.

"So much better, thanks" She sat on the seat.

"I heard you were on an accident. I hope the person that hit you could be found anytime soon. Dr. Fell told me about how you feel lately, so would you lay down on the bed please?"

She did as she told and pull up her shirt so the doctor could check on her. took his stethoscope and slowly put it on Elena's belly.

"Everything seems fine. Now it's gonna be a little cold, okay?" She nodded when she saw soft blue balm was being apply on her belly, it kinda reminded her of Damon's blue eyes. The thought of him calmed her. The doctor took out his medical instruments and she saw what was inside her belly.

"Congratulation , you're pregnant" He stood up and gave her a sweet smile.

_This couldn't be happening, how am I gonna tell Damon about this?_. She stood up slowly and got back to her seat. Her face was completely pale.

"Judging by how small it is, I'd say six to seven weeks now. Still dangerous for you to do the hard things. And don't overthinking about anything. You're baby will know if you think about something overly" wrote her vitamins for her and the baby, "How about in two weeks you come to see me again?" She nodded firmly and got up.

"Thank you for your help " Miranda stood up and hold her hand.

"You're most welcome "

They were out of the door when Jenna and Jeremy came toward them.

"How is it?" Jeremy asked.

"She's pregnant" Miranda said briefly, "and she need more rest"

Jeremy helped Elena to got to her wheelchair and drove her to her room.

* * *

"Finally! Thank God it was easy, now I have to go to airport then free from this witch" Damon muttered to himself as he and Katherine walked out of The Lockwoods Company.

"Airport? I thought we're gonna head home tomorrow"

"_You_ are gonna head home tomorrow. I'm going back to my girl tonight" Damon smirked realized how much he missed Elena, _his_ girl.

"Is it only Elena in your head?" She pushed Damon and walked in front of him.

"Oh do I make Katherine Gilbert annoyed now?" He smirked again at her.

"No" She answered briefly, "By the way have you forget what you did to me? You killed your own child, you owe me that much" This time, she was smirk.

That made Damon stopped at his pace and dragged her to the alley, "It was a long time ago, and I was just suggested, you're the one who made the desicion" he hissed.

"With your money" She said as she let go of Damon's hand, "I could just tell her if you want"

"No! Don't you dare you witch. Now leave her the hell alone" He walked away from her and kick the nearest mailbox he found, frustrated. Meanwhile, Katherine smirked having idea in her head.

* * *

"Elena, you need to eat. At least for the baby" Caroline pleaded.

Jeremy and Jenna had gone back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy got his classes at Duke started in two days and Jenna had to go to work . Miranda lived in Elena's apartement for a while. John's been calling her nonstop since knowing her daughter was pregnant with Damon Salvatore's child.

"I'm not hungry Care, but thanks" She smiled weakly at her.

"I am not gonna take anymore 'I'm not hungry' statement from you, Gilbert. Damon's gonna be here any minute and he'll know when you're not eating" Caroline exclaimed.

"Fine, just give me the damn pasta" She took the plate from her best friend's hand and slowly taking one full fork of pasta into her mouth, "Happy now?"

"Very" She grinned and sat back on her seat watching Elena's eating, "Eh, Lena I have something to tell you" She said hesitantly.

"What is it? Did you burn down my kitchen again? Or Bonnie's?"

"No, of course not, I've learn my lesson you know that", she rolled her eyes, " It's about Katherine. About three or four days ago I found Kathriene's laptop on your desk and it pings, so I went to check it out. It was from Niklaus Mikaelson, he said he wanted to meet Katherine and he knew why she didn't want him to kill you, she wanted him back fair and square"

"You knew?" Elena's doe eyes widened.

"You knew?!" Caroline's eyes mimicked her and gasped.

"I...She told me like a week ago"

"And you didn't tell me about this? Does your mom even know?"

"No, I was scared and I didn't want them to imprison her. She is my step sister, Care. So I told Damon, I warned him how dangerous she could be"

"Damon knew? Why didn't he tell Stefan?"

"Because I made him promised not to tell anyone. Care, please don't tell my mom, don't tell the police"

"Elena, I kinda did the police" She shrugged apologetically.

* * *

"Klaus honey, how are you? Missed me too much?" She purred.

"_I did miss you, until I know you told the police! You bitch! You told the damn police and now they're looking for me" _Klaus yelled through the phone.

"Wha-? I did not! I keep my word" She stammered.

"_Well, then someone knew what you were doing with me, love. Because they're looking for you too. I suggest you stay where you are right now and don't come back to the Big Apple until it all cleared"_

"If someone knew then we're screwed! I can't just stay in this little town. I'm going there to kill her myself"

* * *

"Elena, you awake?" Damon's velvet voice woke her up from her dream. The dream was nothing compared to his dreamy voice.

"Damon?" She tried to sit up, "I thought you were gonna straight home and coming tonight"

"Well, I couldn't resist to see you" he came in and pulled a chair then it beside her bed. "How are you?"

"I've been better, thanks. You? You must be tired"

"I am, but it all paid off after I see your face and your better form since I last saw you" he smirked.

"Oh you and you're smart mouth" Elena held back a laughter knowing it would hurt her stomach. "So how was the interview? And Katherine? She didn't do anything stupid did she?"

"Interview was great, Tyler Lockwood welcomed us and Kat kinda flirted with him. Even though I hated to see that because she couldn't hold her paws off but it was worth it because he agreed to let NY Daily as the only newspaper who allowed to publish his success. I'm sure father would see me differently this time." He said proudly.

"Tyler Lockwood? 5'9 feet tall, dark brown hair and eyes? If so, then congratulation, you've met my jock old high school friend" She grinned, "And Damon, how many times do I have to tell you that you are good enough? Don't let other people tell you otherwise"

"Easy for you to say, try to be in my shoes and tell me that I am good enough. Having a father like Giuseppe makes me want more, _he_ wanted more" He sighed, "anyway, that's the Lockwood I was talking about, yes, I am indeed a lucky man to met him"

"I would trade if I could, so that I could show you that you are" She took both of Damon's hands in hers and look into his piercing blue eyes with smoldering from her doe eyes.

"Enough about me" he said firmly, "now tell me honestly, how are you? Don't hide from me"

"Before I tell you, I just wanna say that Caroline and Stefan had been reported Katherine and some guy named Niklaus to the police because they hit me. Hit and run on purpose"

"That is the right thing to do! I am so proud of my little bro right now, now I understand that we're really brothers" He smirked in joy at her.

"Damon, she is my sister. I can't do that to her"

"She was trying to kill you for some selfish reason for crying out loud! And you're on her side?"

"I'n not on anyone's side. She needed help, maybe psychiatrist or something, she attached to you"

"She told me she didn't like when someone taking away her toy, and I'm not her toy so she needed to be behind bars"

"Are we gonna fight about her?" She sighed and run her long fingers to her hair.

"Of course not, I was thinking you could tell me the truth. What the hell is going on? Are you alright?"

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever met, Damon Salvatore"

"As you are Elena Gilbert, now tell me"

"I don't know where to start" She said hesitantly.

"Tell me from the beginning, why? What happened the day I'm gone?"

"Well, two days before you came to apologize I felt dizzy and nauseous every five minutes. When the third day came, my mom called and she made me an appointment with who is a obste—" The knock on the door made her stop telling him her story. Caroline's head popped up as she tried to shove her phone back to her purse. A McDonald's paper bag was in her right hand.

"Lena, here's to stop your pregnant lady crav—" Caroline stop her word as she saw Damon was sitting beside her bed with wide and darken eyes, "Oh my..."

"Pregnant lady? What do you mean Blondie?" He snapped and stood up from his seat.

"Elena, Lena you need to control your man's here" She stammered.

"Damon, just please listen to me first" She tried to reach his hand but he shook it away and turn around to face her.

"What, Elena?" he hissed.

"I'm...what I was telling is you is that, I'm pregnant Damon. With your child" She turned her face down afraid of what she'll see.

"Pregnant? With my child? Okay Stefan wherever you are just stop record this prank! Is this some kind of joke Elena? Because if it is, it's supposed to be funny"

"This is not a joke. I'm telling you the truth. said I'm six to seven weeks months along. So it happened the night we met"

"How am I supposed to believe that I'm the only man you hooked up with that night?" He glared at her. Elena's eyes widened tried to hold back the hot liquid in her eyes.

"Damon! How could you?!" Caroline cried out at him.

"Shut up Caroline! Shut the hell up! I can't be a father!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Both of the girls gasped in surprised.

Slowly Caroline went to Elena's side and wrapped her arms to her best friend's shoulder as she let her cry in agony .

"Lena, it's okay. Sshh...It's gonna be fine. It all will turns out just fine. He was just scared, he'll come around. Sshhh...It's okay Elena" She tried to soothe her but everytime she did, Elena's tears kept flowing.

Elena's hearts was breaking apart everytime Damon's word came to her mind. The man who she thought could protect and love her and the baby had crushed her into million pieces.

_How could I live and moving on when someone I love wrecked my heart this badly? _

* * *

"Care, where were you?" Stefan asked as she came in from the penthouse elevator with red eyes and her blond hair was a mess. "Hey, are you alright? I've been waiting for you"

"Damon knew. He knew that Elena is pregnant with his child" She said flatly and she sat on one of the couches.

"I take it he didn't take it very well. Is she alright?"

"He was indirectly called Elena as a hooker, a slut, a whore. How do you think she would feel?"

"He did what?!" Stefan was starting pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, "Damn brother! How could you say that to the woman you love?"

"Obviously his love for her is blind. Literally. I left her with her mom, I called her after she stopped crying. You should've see how she looked, big puffy red eyes, her long hair was a mess just like I am right now. But the most heartbreaking to see is I know that her heart was breaking into zillion pieces" She sighed, "Oh Stefan, she was a mess"

"Care, hey it's okay. We'll try to add some senses to the head of stupid brother of mine tomorrow. I've got big news"

"What is it?"

"Officer Clark found Niklaus hiding place. He's now in the interrogation room with his men"

**_Damon, Damon, Damon..._**

**_I know, I wanna keep his bad boy image so I have to do this._**

**_Keep the reviews coming, let me know what you think of this chapter :D_**

**_Until next time you guys._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello hello! I hope you don't mind me posting this chapter ;)  
**

**Btw, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.  
**

**Part 14 **

Damon found himself drowning in bottles and bottles of bourbon at The Sinisters. He ordered more bottles for himself everytime he drank all of it.

"Oh man, you're wasted" sighed one of the bartender as he scanned him.

"I am, so how do you feel when you finds out that you're about to be a father?" he tried to talking through his hiccups.

"Is that what happened? Seriously man, you need to leave. I'll call the cab"

"No not before you answer me. Cmon, what do you think of some guys bonding?" He smirked.

"Well, since I don't have much costumers, I'll answer you're question", he took a seat at the stool next to Damon, "I'll feel happy. Hell, I'll feel ecstatic. Having a nice girl and a baby were a complete package. You can't just throw it all away. Especially when you love her enough to raising and caring for the child with her"

"Do you...do you think so?" Damon cleared his throat.

"Oh I know so, my girlfriend just gave birth to my baby girl two months ago. The day I could hear her and see her was indeed the best day of my life. And I'm not exaggerating, if that's what you're gonna say"

"I have to go, now"

"Well, good luck with your life, man"

He was just two steps away when he turned around to see the bartender, "But what if I haven't say I love her?"

"Well, do you?"

"I do, so much"

"Just tell her that"

"What if she doesn't forgive me? I said something really bad to her"

"Just try, man. You don't wanna lose your chance" Damon nodded and leave, "Hey do you want me to call a cab?" He shouted but he wasn't sure if Damon could hear him.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline was just fell asleep two hours ago when someone banging their door loudly.

"Ugh..Stefan make it stop. It hurts my head" Caroline whined and turning.

"No, you make it stop. I'm tired" Stefan said sleepily.

"Stefan, you're the man. Open it"

"Fine fine, you're bossy little thing" He got up and slowly walk to the door.

He surprised himself as he saw his big brother figure with red eyes and black circles in both eyes, his raven hair were stuck up in all directions, he smelled like bourbon and cheap taxi leather seat.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Stefan rubbed his eyes and look at the clock on his desk, "In the middle of 4.46 a.m? seriously go bother someone else's life"

"I need your help, you and Blondie. It's important" He pleaded with his eyes.

"After what you did to Elena, you're expecting me to help you? No chance in hell!" Suddenly caroline stood beside his little brother with rage in her blue eyes, hand on her waist.

"Please, please Blondie. Stefan tell you're Lady it's important"

"Damon, what you did was over the boundaries. You hurt her even when you promised you were never gonna hurt her"

"When did I say that?"

"Almost every night in your sleep, I heard you"

"Yes, and I want to apologize. I was overstep and I realized that. Please Stefan I'm begging you"

This was new to Stefan because his whole life he never see or hear his brother begging to anyone. Even to their mother.

"Please Stefan, Caroline I'm begging you please"

"Okay Damon we'll help you. But if I hear you overstep again I'll hunt you down and kill you myself"

"If I hurt her again I prepared the stake and torch myself, thanks Blondie, lil bro" He grinned and left the lovebird standing.

* * *

Over the week Elena realized that she hadn't been eating more than four spoons of her mom home made macaroni and cheese, even she missed Bonnie's black forest. She knew it was hurting herself and the baby but she couldn't help herself recalling the day where she saw Damon that mad, his blue eyes filled with surprised and rage, she would do anything to wipes off the rage. She couldn't blame Damon for being that way, she understand he was just scared like she did. But if just Damon be still and listened to her explanation it would feel less hurt.

"Hey Lena, brought you something" Stefan slowly made his way to Elena's bed and put something on her desk.

"Hey Stef, what is it?"

"I made you Budino di Cioccolato, Dam...eh, my brother said you like it. He's busy running the company with father. And I just wanna say I'm sorry he behaved that way" Stefan looked down and stiffened a little when he felt Elena's hand touch his.

"Stefan, thank you", she smiled, "It's okay you can call him his name"

"I don't know what came over him, he did have an issues about serious relationships...and baby"

"Baby?"

"It's not really my place to say, you should ask him. Some day" He gave her a reassuring smile, it touched his eyes. That's why Elena's like her best friend boyfriend, he was sincere. "And I heard from Caroline you haven't eat much lately, so I made you Spaghetti Bolognese in style of Stefan Salvatore. With extra chesse, don't worry Damon said at least four time you loved cheese" He smiled and put the box of his spaghetti on Elena's food tray.

"Thanks Stef"

She spent they day eating, talking and laughing with Stefan. He told her that actually Damon feel sorry but he didn't have time to come down himself, but he will soon. Elena definately missed Damon, his sweet side, his jerk side, his cocky side. _I missed him._

* * *

Katherine's been running around the apartement when she heard someone knocking.

"What?" She hissed as she opened the door and saw police men standing in front of her.

"Ms. Gillbert, you under arrest of attempted murder of Elena Gilbert" The policeman, the tall one, pulled out his handcuff and tried to handcuff her hands, but she struggled.

"NO! No, you can't put me in jail! It was not my fault. NO!" She screamed as the police brought her downstairs.

"You have the right to stay silent and have your lawyer on the phone"

* * *

"Finally, a happy ending" Caroline smiled when she saw Katherine being interviewed in the precinct.

"Not really happy ending Care, Damon's still need to apologize" Stefan exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but after that we have to find _our_ own happy ending" She kissed Stefan on the lips and they walked out of the police station.

_(3 hours before the arrested)_

"_Niklaus Mikealson have confessed, she told him what she wanted and him and his men were planning the whole 'accident'. We have to dig out some evidences to convince the DA , but this evidence is enough to our chief" Officer Clarks held up the e-mail that has been print by the police._

"_Oh thank God, so this is finally over? And Elena could finally have a wonderful life without Katherine in it?" Caroline piped up._

_The police station called Stefan thirty minutes ago to tell him that Klaus have confessed. He called Caroline, which the first thing he heard after he told her was the high pitched squeled, but he didn't mind. They decided to met at the police office._

"_You can say that " Officer Clark smiled at them._

"_So, what do we do now? Aside from you guys dig out some evidences" Stefan asked._

"_We preparing the arrest warrant right now, after that we will go to the apartement. Niklaus said something about her being in there for days now"_

"_Oh my god, Miranda! She'll get hurt" Caroline's frowned._

"_No, . My team have been watching her for days. They'll know if something happened to . In fact is still in the hospital."_

"_Oh, right thanks" She sighed with relief._

"_Is there anything you wanna ask?"_

"_No, just please keep us updated" Stefan said as he and caroline got up, "thank you so much for your help Harper"_

"_My pleasure " He smiled and wave them goodbye._

"We should celebrate it Stef, don't you think?" Caroline said as they walking hand in hand on the roadside, "beside, Bonnie just text me that Elena could go home tomorrow, I'm thinking a very warm and big welcome back party"

"You know I couldn't say no to you" Stefan kissed the tip of her nose.

They were blocks away from the police station when someone called Caroline.

"Caroline? Stefan?" Miranda called unsure.

"Miranda, hey" Caroline's frowned and glance at Stefan who mimicked her with the frown.

"Where were you guys? We were busy convincing Elena to stay another day at the hospital but her stubborness won, so I could use a little hand to pack up her things you know" She teased.

"We...uh, we were just got back from..."Caroline stuttered, "Stefan where were we?"

"Uh, we were at ...uh at the police station" Caroline shot him daggers which Stefan returned with apologetic shrug.

"Police station? What is going on?"

"Miranda, it's really not my place to say but...it's Katherine. She, uh, she was the one who hit Elena. Well, not literally but she asked someone to do it"

"What the hell are you saying Care? Is this a joke? Stefan you're not an expert on lying games. What is really going on?" Miranda frowned made her look more older and tired.

" , it's true. Caroline and I knew about this like a couple of weeks ago. We told the police and they finally caught her. Katherine told Elena about this but she didn't have the heart to tell you because she didn't want you imprisoned Kat"

"Wha-? It's...you guys is this true?"

"It's okay now, you know. They arrested her and her little minions. You guys are safe now" Caroline reassured her.

"But, but why?" She loooked even more tired and older when she sighed and sit on one of the bench and caroline wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"Damon was one of Kat ex, she found out that Elena and Damon's been seeing each other on dates and she didn't take it very well" Stefan said carefully.

"But she's the nice sister, not the mean one"

"I guess time did change our heart" Caroline sighed.

* * *

"Bonnie, you finished? Home, I wanna go home" Elena whined as she carefully stood up.

She couldn't really stood up but she tried and the doctor said it's fine for her to exercise stand with cast on her feet.

"Stop being a mean three years old. You did have a lot of clothes in here. Were you planning not to going home but to stay here as long as...you live? Whoa, you did have your own closet here" Bonnie chuckled with two big bags in her hands.

"My mom brought them, turns out she still wanted me to look pretty in hospital. In case I meet the cute nurse or if i'm lucky a cute doctor" She teased and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you'll meet cute doctor. But I'd believe that one guy have been captured your heart since what? 2 months ago?" Bonnie smiled fade away when she saw Elena's face, "God Lena, I didn't mean like that. I'm so sorry, hunny"

"It's okay Bon", she smiled weakly at her, "I can't believe myself either. It's been rough couple of months"

"It did, but it's called destiny. Don't you see Lena? You were meant to fell to each other arms the day you got fired, you were meant to be Katherine's step sister, and you were meant to be pregnant to realized that somehow along the way you found your one true love. Well, even though you're not really realized it yet" Bonnie winked.

"Hey, since when do you become so poetry? And where did judgy and pessimist Bonnie gone?" She chuckled.

"I guess you brother changed her point of view of life"

"Oh don't tell me your lovey dovey thing to me with my brother" She shook her head and Bonnie's laugh.

"Cmon, the-girl-who-doesn't-believe-in-destiny, let's go home" Bonnie helped her to her wheelchair and they both slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK ELENA GILBERT!"

Elena smiled her 10.000 watts smile to every single one people in her apartement. She noticed there were Caroline, Stefan, her mom, Anna with her mom Pearl from downstairs, Bonnie's friend Rose with her boyfriend Trevor, and the last man standing in the back of the crowd, _Damon._

"Oh, I am so glad you're home! I can't wait for the girls night" Caroline hug her tightly which she returned gladly.

"I'm happy to be home too Care, hospital didn't do any good for me. Look at my skin"

"Your really really need Vaseline on that Lena. Don't worry I'll buy you some" caroline smile widely at her.

"Elena, welcome home. I made something for you" Stefan handed her a plate of spaghetti bolognese with extra cheese on top.

"Thanks Stef, this is really my new favorite food" She put the plate on the table while greeting some other guests.

Damon's been quite in the back. Elena didn't like the tension between them so she rolled her wheelchair and came up to him, in the corner.

"Damon, hey, didn't expect you here. But thank you for coming" She smiled which only to find his straight face and firm lips. "And I just wanna say, it's okay. What you did and what you said to me were just because you were afraid. And scared. I was too you know, the minute I found out I was scared, for me, for the baby, _for you_."

"Why are you so forgivable?" he asked quitely.

"Because I know everybody needs a second chance. And I know you weren't thinking straight that night. Stefan told me about your baby issues, don't worry he didn't tell me why. So I figured that I forgIve you"

"I'm so sorry Lena. I didn't mean the things I said to you. I didn't mean it at all. It was just a blurt that I really regret. I hurt you" he said sadly as he keen on his knee and met her doe beautiful eyes.

"You're right, you hurt me. I didn't say I'm not angry about this Damon. But still, I forgave you and all I want is start a brand new with you. Forget the past and just looking forward to the future. Do you want that?"

"Of course I do Lena. I'm so so sorry for hurting you"

"You know I'm no angel Damon, but you aren't either. So let this brand new to be our fresh start with our baby" She said slowly afraid of hurting and scared him.

"Our baby" he tasted it in his mouth, "_Our_. _Baby_. I like the sound of that"

"Me too" she smiled," SO what made you change your mind you know about baby?"

"Apparently I was drunk enough to listened to a bartender" He frowned made Elena laughed once again.

"It's been too long since I haven't see your smile, Gilbert. You'd better pay for that and showing how beautiful your smile is" He smirked but it fade when he saw her reactions. Tears starting to welling up in her eyes.

"Elena, I...I didn''t mean like that"

"You said my beautiful smile Damon, so my eyes, my cast ankle, my hair, and all of me is not beautiful?" She sniffed, her tears started falling. _Damn hormones._

"No, I didn't say that"

"You did, you did" She sniffed again adn another tears falling.

"Okay, I'm sorry, okay? I meant all of you is beautiful. In fact you are the most beautiful, sweet, kind and selfless girl I have ever met" he said lovingly at her and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I am? I am the most beautiful woman you've ever met?" she smiled and sniff again, "Oh don't you play your sweet side to me, Salvatore" she scold, he frowned. _It must be her hormones, keep it together Salvatore, you can do this._

"But it's true and hey cmon, you got a lot of people that misses you" he started to roll her wheelchair, "And Lena, I've got something to tell you. About my baby issues. I think you need to know"

"Okay, you can tell me when we're alone" She smiled and put her hand on his._ My world is filled again._

**_Okay...happy ending for the chapter! yeay! With Katherine out of the picture I hope you guys wouldn't miss her :D  
_**

**_I have some plot stories going on in my mind, I really wanna pot it as my second story. I'll tell you all about it in next chapter. So be prepared!  
_**

**_Please reviews reviews reviews! I wanna know what you think about this chapter ;)  
_**

_**xxx**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Finally another chapter for me to update! thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. We'll a little bit about Damon's past in this one, I really hope you like it :)  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Lifehouse's You and Me._  
**

**PART 15**

Just a little after midnight everyone were going back to their own home. Caroline and Stefan would go to the penthouse, her mother would stay at Bonnie's house since tomorrow she would drive her to the airport to catch a flight back to Mystic Falls.

After seeing how close Damon and Elena earlier that night, Miranda felt it would be okay to left Elena in Damon's hands. She believed he would protect and care about her the way she did, even more she thought. Damon did broke her little girl's heart when he found out about the pregnancy, but tonight he proved to her that she could count on him to protect Elena and their little one. Damon hadn't left her side since she came over to him on the corner. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even when she's on a wheelchair with a cast would be _it_ for her little girl.

Elena herself felt Damon acted differently toward her all night. He would say something like "Lena don't do that, just stay put" or "remember what the doctor said, it would be dangerous for the baby" when she was just trying to grab some glasses on top of the cabinet. It was overreacting she knew that, but on the other hand she thought it was really sweet. The way he cared for her, the way he cared for _their baby._

* * *

"Thanks for coming Anna, " Elena's hug them as they stood on the door frame.

"It was our pleasure. Get better okay, Lena? We missed you for the dinner party downstairs" Anna said. The dinner party was just an usual dinner made by her neighbours once in a month. Every month they did it in different house, everyone that came should bring at least one bottle of wine or foods.

"Thanks, I'll try Anna. I missed the dinner too. We can do it in my house next month"

"Are you sure? You just got back from the hospital Elena. How about we do it in ours?" Pearl said as she glance at her daughter who nodded at her.

"Well, okay then. See you tomorrow guys" She waved them goodbye. Pearl was on the third staircase when Anna came back to talk to her.

"And Elena, your boyfriend was freaking hot. You sure are a lucky girl" She winked at her and followed her mother. She smiled shyly at herself before close the front door.

Damon said goodbye earlier after Elena having her second plate of Stefan pasta. She didn't mind but still couldn't stop to think why. He said he'll be back when everyone gone home but he still didn't show up.

She carefully rolled her wheelchair to her bedroom. Slowly tried to stand up and walked to her closet, grabbing her dark purple tank top and shorts. She tucked in her bed and turn off her bedside lamp.

* * *

It was almost 4 a.m in the morning when Elena felt something hit her bedroom window which on 5th floor with something small but hard. She fluttered a second and try to got up, cursing something about the poeple and they habit of annoyed others. She opened her curtain and saw Damon and three other man whom she didn't know stand outside. She could try to shout at him but she was afraid of waking up her neighbours so she catch her phone instead and calling him.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"_It's my way to say apologize. I'm sorry Elena, I know you forgave me but I still feel bad knowing I hurt you. I hope you like it"_

Damon took out his brown acoustic guitar out of it's case and started playing it.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She couldn't believe her own eyes and ears. Seeing Damon sang her favorite song and hearing his velvety voice singing was..._heaven._ Tears started to falling from both her eyes.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Damon stopped and put his guitar down as he looked into her doe eyes up there.

"Elena Gilbert, I am so sorry for hurting you, for making you cry, for broke your hearts, for calling you names, for didn't accept our baby, for everything that I did wrong to you. I would never do that again, if you let me, would you give me one more chance to prove it? To prove that I love you Elena, hell, I've loved you since I laid my eyes on you" He shouted sincerely with his shappire eyes locked to her. Her neighbours got outside but she didn't care.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm coming down" She whispered through the phone and hang up. She carefully but excitedly walked out of her apartement to the elevator.

The elevator ride seems took hours before it reached the lobby. She stepped outside the elevator and some people in the lobby staring wierdly at her but she didn't care.

Finally she reached where Damon and his little band stood and gasp a little when she realized Damon wore such a fine outfit compared to her. He was wearing his Armani dark blue button up shirt, black jeans and Lugz black boots. He smirked as she stood dumbfounded in front of him, he took both her hands and kissing her knuckles. He didn't care if her neighbours encircle them. He wouldn't even care if the whole world staring at them right now.

"Elena, like I said back then, I love you. I'm not hearts and flowers kind of guy but for you I'll try. I just hope that your version of brand new start is involved me being the _it_ guy for you" He said softly, his blue eyes bored into her eyes.

"Damon..."

"I didn't think I'd live for the day I make Elena Gilbert breathless and speechless" He smirked again and she lightly puched his arms. "I didn't expect yo to say that you love me too. I just want you to know that—"

"Could you please stop talking for awhile?" She faked scolding him, "I love you too Damon Salvatore. "

Damon stood there in silence after she said the six words to him. He tried to speak but no words could escape his mouth. He tried to breath but somehow it got stuck in his throat. He tried to blink but he felt something hold his eyes. No one ever said that after his mother died and actually mean it. No one but Elena, his girl, mother of his child.

"Are you-? Do you...mean it?" He said slowly.

"Of course I do, I love you Damon. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you" She teased playfully. People surround them started to clapping their hands joyfully. Some people cried their eyes out and shouted their names.

One of Damon's band guy tap him on the shoulder and gave him a bouquet of velvety roses in the tones of deep ruby, fuchsia pink, sunshine yellow and creamy white.

"I know it's cliché but yellow means friendship which we took that step a long time ago and I think we should be on the red rose step, means I love you, pink means admiration ..."

"And white means purity and innocence" they both said in unison.

"It means that our love is pure" Elena said softly as she kissed Damon's full lips.

He grabbed her cheeks softly with his right hand and his left hand found it's way to her waist, try to deepened the kiss. His tounge slowly trace her parted bottom lips and her tounge and his dance together. She slowly broke their kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"And yes, I'll let you try to prove it. And yes I'll let you be the it for me" she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, but I can't promise you that I'll be a good father for our child" he whispered sadly.

"You'll try and you'll succeed. I just know it Damon" she smiled again, reassured him. "Hey, you forgot to tell me about your...baby issue" she glanced at the crowded and saw them one by one left them alone.

"I'll tell you later" he winked, "I need some alone time with my girl right now, and my baby" he took her by the hands to her apartement. _My world is definately on it's axis once again._

* * *

They spent hours just talking and laughing together. They were both laying together on Elena's bed with Damon's hand around her waist, holding her tight, and her head on his perfect chest. Damon told her that Stefan and Blondie, which he deserved a light slap on his chest for calling her bestfriend Blondie, helped him to get a band and flowers. He spent hours in his room learning to play guitar and the keys to the song. She was really touched by his actio. He slowly stroke her hair and glance at the time.

"It's almost 9 in the morning, don't you hungry?" Damon asked, looked down at her chocolate eyes.

"Starving" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't let you and my baby starve now can we?" he smirked and get up. He took her hand and peck her lips softly. "What would you like now, princess?"

"Can I have broccoli cheddar omelet please?" she asked like a ten year old girl with her doe eyes.

"Sure you can. Cmon, you sit on the stool and let the professional works" they went to the kitchen. Elena did as she told and Damon took her apron on the table.

She watched him cook with so much joy in her heart. Butterflies flew all over her stomach and they seems wanted to go out and give Damon a kiss on the cheek. She never thought of this scene in her entire life. A man who loved her and gave a very precious thing for her was standing in her kitchen cooking her favorite breakfast dish. She just couldn't believe that Damon loved her.

The first time Damon told her he loved her, all she could think was why and how. She was nothing special, she just brought problems to his life. But then she understood that the man was just as hurt as she did before. He knew what losing a person you love means. He knew that past could never be erased but we could learned from it. So, that's why she have the courage to say those three little words back for him, from her deepest heart.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon watched her lose to herself.

"No, nothing. Just thinking how could I be so lucky" she smiled.

"Lucky? I'm the lucky one" he said simply.

"So, how about your issue?"

"You would never give up, wouldn't you?" he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I've been told that I'm stubborn" she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so it all started with one girl. I know you know, yep Katherine. A month after she almost slept with Stefan she called me. She told me that she...she was, she thought that she was pregnant. I told her to do the test and she did. It was positive. I said i wasn't ready to have a baby. I was just getting my life started" he stopped, looking at the floor then continue cooking. Elena kept quiet, wanted him to keep on telling her.

"She started to cry,and I just...I didn't know what to do. I asked her to get—" Damon seems hesitated but Elena touched his hand and smiled reassured him to continue with the story.

"I asked her to get an...abortion. I told her I can pay for the cost. So she did" Damon said quietly knowing what Elena's reaction would be, especially after she let out a heavy gasp. He thought she would leave him.

* * *

Elena's eyes widened as she heard word by word that came out of Damon's mouth. She gasp when she heard 'abortion'. Damon asked her to killed their baby? It wasn't her Damon. The Damon that she knew would never do that. She lost in her thought before someone touched her shoulder lightly with a sad and tired expression in his blue eyes.

"Elena, please say something" Damon took a seat at the stool next to her. Her broccoli cheddar omelet was on her plate next to her glass of orange juice.

"You, you killed your own child" she whispered.

"Technically I didn't I was just suggesting and she agreed. But you're right, I did kill my baby" he sighed defeated knowing what exactly she was going to do.

"The baby was innocent. They didn't even want to be born, they didn't know how they parents look like, how they're gonna react, they were innocent" she murmured.

"I know, God, I wish I know that back then . But I was so shocked and I was scared. What if I'd be a bad dad? A shitty dad?" his voice cracked at the end.

She slowly looked at him through her lashes. Then it hit her.

He was really scared. He just look like someone had been throw his own crap in front of him and rubbing it on his face. His eyes and expression was exactly like the night that she told him she was pregnant with his baby.

"Damon," She touched his cheek but he flinched, "Damon you won't know if you don't try"

"But what if the baby that you carry gonna be ashamed of me? What if they gonna be dissapointed and upset with me?" his blue eyes teary. Her heart broke looking at his soft blue eyes.

"Forget about what if's. Forget about all the negative thoughts in your head. You'll be a great dad and your children would be so proud of you. Remember what you told me earlier that you quit your job? Remember that the restaurant you're gonna buy? Remember your dreams with me? That you can see me with our baby in your future? Damon, you won't be like your father. You'll be like every father in the movies. You'll be great. You'll take them to the park, to the movies and drop them to school" she told him softly as she caressed his cheeks and kissed his tears away.

"You think so?"

"No, I know so" she smiled.

"So you won't leave me?" he whispered.

"Of course I won't, now why would I?"

"Because of my hideous past. I really really regret it Elena. If I could turn back the time I would. That's the first thing I would do" his voice was full of determination though he knew he couldn't turn back the time.

"I know I know you would. Which is why you'll be a great dad. You learned from your past, Damon instead of throwing them all away. I am so proud of you"

"You do?" he looked so innocent, like a little boy.

"Of course I do"

"My father never say that to me" he looked away, bitterness in his voice.

"And that's the other reason why you'll be an excellent father. You'll say that more often to our baby"

"Thank you Lena, for trusting me, for understans me, for everything. I love you" he smiled as he stood up and kissed her lips chastily.

"You are very welcome Damon, I love you too. Now let's dig in, I'm so starving" she grinned at him which rewarded with her favorite Damon's shy smile.

**_So, what do you think?! Please leave a review so I know what you think for this chapter ;)_**

**_The song was Lifehouse's You and Me. The song was really touching and fit for the story._**

**_I know I told you I'm gonna let you know what plots that has been running around in my head but I'll tell you later. I'm sorry guys, so much plots and I just can't decide._**

**_See you next chapter!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update on October 11th 2012! yay! I was planning this all along. I want to update the next chapter when the season 4 premiere. It's so sad that I have to wait at least a year to get the DVD's and watch it :(  
**

**anyway, enjoy! I'm sorry if it's a little raw, I was having lack of inspiration. Oh, and thank you for the beautiful reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: as usual.  
**

**PART 16 **

"You're ready?" Damon asked as Elena tied her hair up and grab her purse from the table.

"Yeah, you? It's your first time" she said carefully.

"I'll be fine, I won't be hysterical if that's what you mean" he scoffed and took her hand in his and left the apartement.

"Have you tell your mom? You know, about us?" Damon asked as they ride the elevator down to the lobby.

"I did, she said she knew it. Her instinct told her so. Don't worry about John. He despise you of course but whatever, it's not like we have the best father-daughter relationship" she shrugged, "You? Have you tell your dad?"

"No, it's not like we have the best father-son relationship" he teased and opened his car door for her.

They rode in silence, lost in each other thoughts.

Damon was surprised when she asked him if he want to go with her to her next doctor appointment. After he told her the truth, he didn't think she would ask him. But then, he thought why not? It's their baby. And he was not planning on screw this up again.

At first, Elena thought Damon would not join her on her appointment. But she had to ask anyway since he was the father and the man that she loved. So she asked and he said yes. She was a little surprised but she couldn't hide her happiness.

"We're here" Damon declared as they stop in front of the lobby. He got out of the car and opened her car door, "I'll search somewhere to park the car. I'll meet you inside, kay?" he kissed her cheek and got in his car once again.

She walked down the lobby to the receptionist. She told her to wait and she sat on one of the seat. The CNN was on so while waiting for her name to be called she watched the TV at the waiting room.

"Hit and run executant, Katherine Gilbert, 21 years old is now being interview by the judges and jury. She was in custody for over a week and suspected to be the head of hit and run of her step sister, Elena Gilbert, 22 years old..."

She gasped and her eyes were widened when she heard that. Today is Katherine first trial and she didn't even know. Does Damon knew about this? Has everyone knew except herself?

"Lena, are you okay?" Damon asked worriedly when he looked at pale Elena.

"Did you, you knew about Katherine's trial didn't you?" she whispered. Damon was taken aback and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I knew" he sighed.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I have to know this"

"Because I didn't wanna worry you. I wanted to protect you"

"I understand but I have to know, I _need_ to know. She's the one who put me in danger but she is my step sister"

"I know, I'm sorry Lena. The police did want interview you but I said that you wasn't feeling well"

"You did? Damon I can make my own decision" she sighed desperately.

"I know, and I'm sorry I was overprotective for you and the baby. I just want you to be saved and had nothing to do with the police"

"I'd do anything to solve this problem including talking to the police. I'm not useless"

"Okay, then we can go to the court after this" he sighed in defeat.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you" she looked away and he rolled his eyes.

Not long after that a nurse called Elena and they went in to the doctor's office.

* * *

"Elena, it is nice seeing you again all healthy and better" Dr. Elijah Micheals stood up from his seat and held out his hand which Elena simply grab and shake it.

"You too . It's Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend" she declared happily. Saying 'my boyfriend' was not awkward at all. Fact is, she was happy she could finally say that to everyone. To tell the world that Damon was hers and hers only.

Damon felt so much joy through his body when he heard Elena called him as her boyfriend. He didn't expecting it but he was sure it was sincere came from her deepest heart.

"Mr. Salvatore, it is nice finally meeting you" then asked them to take their seats, "so, Elena, it's been two weeks since our last meeting. We'll know exactly how old is your baby after we take ultrasound. Please change first then lay in bed"

She went to a white small room, the nurse gave her the hospital outfit then she wear it. After that, she came back to office and he told her to lay down on the bed.

"Now, like the last time, it is going to be a little cold" he applied some soft blue gel to her stomach and went through it with his medical instrument. Damon was there beside her take her right hands in his and focused his eyes on the screen.

"There, your little baby. I think it just nine months along. We can hear his or her heartbeat on next appointment"

Damon couldn't hear what the doctor said, he was stared surprise at the little baby inside of Elena, so small yet so beautiful. It was just as small as a peanut.

He looked at Elena who shed a tear or two from her doe eyes. He took her hand in his and he suddenly feeling loved. Elena looked at his teary sapphire eyes murmured something like, 'I love you'.

Then, Elena changed back her outfit and join Damon and at his office.

"You drink your vitamins everyday, right Elena?"

"Yeah, but I ran out the yellow ones though"

"Alright, I'll write something for you. Please come back in two weeks for the next checkup. I'll see you soon"

"Thank you " Damon shook his hand and Elena waved at him.

After they paid for the medicine, they walked back to Damon's camaro.

"So, Stefan called when your changing"

"What is it?"

"He and Blondie were at the courthouse. They finished early, Katherine is guilty. They dropping charges of five years in prison alongside with Niklaus and his men" Damon said carefully.

"Okay, then can we go see her now? I just need some closure"

"Closure?" Damon asked puzzeled.

"Yeah, I was thinking that you were right to protect me and our Little Peanut so I just need closure because I'm sure this is my last time seeing her" she said softly as they exit the hospital parking lot.

* * *

"Elena! You were supposed to be resting. What are you doing here? Me and Stefan can handle this" Caroline exclaimed as she walking toward Damon and Elena.

"I miss you too Care, " she teased "Oh, and thank you for helping Damon to get the flowers"

"Oh it was nothing" she blushed, "It's not the time for your charm, Gilbert. I said I can handle it"

"I just want to have closure with Katherine"

"You do?" Caroline and Stefan said in unison.

"Yeah, can I see her now?"

"Sure, I'll check it with Officer Clark" Stefan then went to talked to some guy on the corner. Damon was with him, to personally thank him.

"So, how about his little apologize yesterday?" Caroline asked.

"One word that I can use is perfect. He sang, he played guitar, he gave me flowers and he told me that he loved me. I couldn't ask for more" she said truthfully.

"Aww I'm so happy for you! I could just hug you so tight if I didn't know that you were pregnant with my niece"

"Niece? It could be a boy" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Nope, no. It's a girl, I can sense pink inside of you" She caressed Elena's tiny bump and smiled at her, "It's definately pink"

* * *

One hour later, Officer Clark came back with a good news. Elena could see Katherine for ten minutes with the protection of two big police guy besides her. So, right now she was walking with two big police guy beside her, played with the edge of her blue blouse nerveously. The polices took her to some kind of long hallway, it was a little dark and smelly but she kept focused on closure with Katherine.

"Here it is Miss. Just ten minutes no more, no less" one of her 'bodyguard' said as she nodded.

She sat on one of the seat and trying to search for Katerine's face through the glass wall.

"Elena! Elena please don't let them take me away, please please. I'm begging you" She was surprised to see Katherine's hands on the glass door but she barely see her face.

"Kat, I need you to listen to me. Okay? Do hear me?"

"Yes" Katherine went closer and she could finally see her. She was a mess, with those, usually clear green eyes, now red and puffy, her hair was in messy bun and her cheek were flushed. She was already wearing the orange suit.

"I forgave you Kat. I really don't want you to be in prison—"

"Then tell them, please. Don't let them imprisoned me" She was crying hard and it was hard to not crying as well. She was her best friend and step sister.

"I can't Kat, I can't" she sniffed as she took her hands through the little hole on the glass wall. "What you did was beyond. I never think you could do that to me. I thought we were fine. I thought we were best friend"

"We are Elena! But I couldn't bear of losing my boy toy to you. I thought of you like nothing, you were nothing, I am so sorry Elena. I'm sorry..." she pleaded and tears streaming down her face once again.

"It's okay, hey it's okay. Maybe after this you could do something different. You could build your own life. You can find a job and have a family of your own"

"Nobody wants a criminal" she sad matter-of-factly.

"Not if you changed. Tell yourself to be a better person Kat and you'll see that there is someone out there for you. Loving you for who you are" she tighter her hold on her hands.

"Why are you so nice to me? After what I did" she shook her head.

"Because you are my sister. We'll meet again someday. In a different time, different world, different dimension", she scoffed and sniffed, "but until then, I need you to think of all you ever did to everyone, trying to be a better person. It's for your own good. It may be sounds like goodbye, but right now, I can't look at you Kat"

"But Elena..."

"I might be forgave you for everything you did to me, but when you hit me, I may be already pregnant. You had put my baby in danger. For that, I can't forgive you. I need time, a long time" She stood up and shed a single tear and wipe it away.

"ELENA! No, no, no! I'm so sorry for putting your baby at risk, please. Please don't leave me here" She was begging but Elena couldn't stand it anymore. She took one last glance at her.

"Goodbye Katherine"

* * *

"How did it go?" Damon half running toward her followed by Stefan and Caroline.

"It was fine, well, a little emotional breakdown but fine" she tried to smile and Damon pulled her into his embrace. She nuzzled in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was perfection, he smelt like white musk, it was masculine, tough, but somehow it smelled safe and like home. Her favorite smeel in the world.

"Okay, let's dinner outside, sounds good?"

"Oh! We can do a double date" Caroline suggested happily, Stefan nodded at her.

"Do you think I'm the kind of guy who does double date, Blondie? Think harder" Damon scoffed but Elena grab his hand.

She was using her phenomenal puppy dog eyes, "Cmon Damon, double date sounds really good at the moment. Can we go, please please?" she pleaded, widened her eyes and gave him a slight pout.

"Oh no, Gilbert, you're eyes wouldn't work on me" he tried to let her hands go but she grab it tighter.

"Damon, please, it'll be fun. I promise you"

"What are you, twelve?" Stefan shook his head.

"Fine, fine. Just one double date" Damon said mimicking his brother.

"Yay! You're the best", she gave Damon a quick peck on the lips and slide her arms around Caroline's, "Let's go care"

Damon and Stefan glanced at each other and followed the girls.

* * *

The next day, Damon went to buy the old restaurant he told Elena about. It was actually a place where they had their first date. He will bought it, renovate it and it'll open for bussiness soon.

Elena was just laying on her couch, watching TV without knowing what she was watching. She had already spent more than four hours to finish her novel and now she got nothing to do. Being a pregnant woman was truthfully hard. She tried to call Caroline but she got a presentation to do and Bonnie's been in Mystic Falls since Jeremy had a semester off.

When she was about to make a sandwich for herself, she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Lena. How are you?"_

"John," she said firmly "I'm fine, what do you want?"

"_Oh don't be so hard on your old man"_ he was trying to be funny she realized that but it was no time for his playful side.

"You stop being my old man when you left mom for some slut"

"_Stop saying Isobel a slut Elena Gilbert! I was being nice"_

"Well, I don't want it. Just tell me what do you want or I'll hung up"

"_I just calling you to say that, you have to stay away from that Damon Salvatore"_

"Now why would I do that? Why would I listen to you? You didn't listen to me when I beg you not to leave the house" her voice cracked at the end.

"_He's a bad news Lena. I just want the best for you"_

"What's best for me is, John, having my father agree on my choices. You were supposed to support me since I'm having his baby, your grandchild. Right, I forget, you stopped being my father when you leave mom. There, I said it again!" she hang up angrily and threw her phone.

She cursed rapidly when she heard her phone buzzed again and glare at it before she hit answer button.

"What?!"

"_Elena?"_ she calmed a little when she heard her mom's voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I thought it was John"

"_John called you? What did he want this time?" _

"The same thing he wanted from me the last time we met" she shook her head and sat on her couch.

"_Just don't get him into your head. You know what doctor said about overthinking"_

"Yes, mom. Damon gave me that speech almost every six hours"

"_Oh that's why I like that man. Let alone the fact that he is incredibly hot"_

"Mom! That's my guy you're talking about" she scoffed.

"_Right, sorry baby. I just call you to say that...I'm getting married!"_ she heard her mom squeled like a teenage girl through the phone.

"What?! Really mom? I'm so happy for you" she jumped from her couch and dance around the room, literally.

"_Yes, he proposed last night and I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you. I know I should tell you face to face but phone could works"_

"So did you tell Jeremy and Aunt Jenna yet?"

"_Nope, you're the first one to know"_

"Congrats mom" she said sincerely.

"_Thanks baby, you should come home more often. We'll talk about wedding details together"_

"Okay, I'll talk to Damon about that. See you soon mom" she hang up with a big grin on her face.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!"

"Seriously Damon?" she came out of the bathroom giggling.

"What? I heard that a lot in the movies? So what did my big girl and little girl do today?" he sat on a couch and softly grab Elena by the waist and put her on his lap. She nuzzled in his neck.

"Little girl? It could be a boy? You sounds like Caroline"

"Hey, don't compared me with Barbie" he pouted and she kissed his pouted lips softly.

"So, how about your restaurant?"

"I signed the papers, it'll be ready in a week"

"Congrats! I'm proud of you" she hug him tight and he just chuckled.

"John called, as usual he wanted me to break up with you, leave you" she whispered.

"Really? What did you say?" she felt he stiffened a little.

"I said that I would never leave you and he should respect my decicions"

"That's my girl" he kissed her forehead. She can sense his relief.

"Oh, and my mom just got engaged. She asked me to come home"

"Then we'll be home after we asked "

"You're going with me?" her eyes widened.

"Of course I'm going with you. I'll go wherever you asked me to go" he kissed her temple and cuddled her.

"Thank you Damon" she smiled up at him.

"No, thank _you_ sweetheart" he gave her his shy smiled.

In his life he never think of he would cuddled the mother of his child. He never thought of having a serious relationship. He was always the ladies man and never thought about having a family of his own. But suddenly she came and change his whole perspective. It was wrong he thought at first but now, if someone asked him what he think about it, he'll say "my dream already came true the moment I met her".

**_See? Like I said, lack of inspiration. Hope you don't mind._**

**_So, I was thinking to finish the story to 17 or 18 chapters, what do you guys think?_**

**_Please, reviews and tell me what you think of this one :)_**

**_PS: Like I told you last chapter, voting time for the second story! I actually have more than two plots in my head but I think the best ones are these two._**

**_1. They dated, broke up and met again 7 years later. One little miracle made them feel the sparks that they had a long time ago. What would happen if they realized they haven't unfell for each other? Would they pushed each other away or do the opposite?_**

**_2. Elena always loved Stefan from the moment she met him. But when Katherine, her best friend, dating him would she move on or pining and brooding for him? It will all change when she meets Stefan's blue eyed brother. She feel the sparks but would she give him a chance?_**

**_Don't forget to vote! :D and reviews!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter! :) oh, and I messed up the previous chapter with '9 months' -_- it was supposed to be '9 weeks' I'm sorry for the mistake...  
**

**Another thing, there are sweet moments, vulnerable moments, funny moments, and cute moments in this chapter. Guess this is like a gift for you guys because you are an amazing readers!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: as usual.  
**

**PART 17 **

_(3 months later)_

"Checked everything? All the windows locked? The doors?" Damon carefully locked the window near the kitchen as he saw Elena moving her big suitcase to the front door even though Damon had already said she should be just locking things and he would do all the lifting suitcases.

"Yes, sir. You asked me three times already" she rolled her eyes at him

"Nothing wrong with the safety right?" he smirked, walking towards his lover. "Whoa, were you planning on stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of your life?"

"No, just so you know that now I'm 5 months and 1 week along and I have a tiny bump on my stomach, I bought bigger shirts and pants special for this occasion" she caressed her bump.

"Just checking you weren't planning on leaving me, dear" he singsonged as he leant down and kissed her stomach. She always loved it when he do that. It made her fell whole and loved.

"Ready to go?" Damon took her right hand and her suitcase in his left hand.

"Sure"

They both walked down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

"Elena, darling, you look...glowing" her mom pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she spotted Elena and Damon out of the airport.

"Just say that I'm fat" she sighed. Damon took her hand in his while the other on the bag trolley.

"No, no you're not fat. It's normal for pregnant women to feel that way but you, my dear, is not fat" she glanced at Damon and he just nodded.

"Damon, honey, it's so good to see you again" she hug him and he hug her back. _Wow, this is definitely not awkward._

"Thank you for let us staying at your place" he smiled at Miranda.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Do you think I would let you stay at crappy hotel in Mystic Falls and let my baby girl gets the worst attention from her mom? Also, do you really think I don't miss my niece?"

"Niece? Mom, please. It could be a boy"

"See, Lena. Even your mom thinks it's a girl" Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's because you all infected by Caroline Syndrome"

"Oh, cmon now. You can't stand for too long"

She held Elena's hand while Damon push the trolley.

It was already 7 p.m when they got to the house. Damon unpacked their things while Elena and her mother talking in the kitchen.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I don't think I've ever feel this great" Elena gave her mom small smile before she continued, "It's all because of the man upstairs"

"I knew you would end up with him. I knew he loved you from the moment I met him"

"Oh mom, don't be all psychic now"

"No, honey, I'm just have the feeling he would tell you soon"

"Well, I'm just glad he did and I'm glad that now we are together" she sighed happily, "so when can I meet the famous Greyson Pierce?"

"Oh he'll be here tomorrow night for dinner. You'll love him Lena"

"Sure I would, because he could make my mom happy" she softly took her mom's hands and squeezed it.

"Oh, baby..." her mom started to welling up.

"Oh mom, please I'm the pregnant one her. You don't get to be sensitive and emotional. In fact everybody should feel happy"

"Oh honey, you should feel happy too"

"I do mom, like I told you. I feel happy since Damon said he loves me"

* * *

The next day, Elena decided she would take Damon for lunch in Mystic Grill. She would like to introduce him to her old friends.

"Here we are, Mystic Grill. I used to hung out here after school" they sat at one of the booth and called the waiter.

"Well, I guess this was build after I left Mystic Falls" he muttered.

"When did you leave exactly?"

"Two months or three after my mother's passed away. My father just left the house we used to lived in unsupervised"

"We should go check it out sometimes" her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yeah, maybe we should"

"Yay! You're the best"

Lately, she could become emotional in a minute and a happy person in the next. She could be angry at him without reason but the next minute she could curled up in his arms. She stopped her morning sickness but with the cravings, sometimes he couldn't stand it.

"So, Ms. Gilbert, what do you suggest?" Damon asked as they looking through the menu.

"Cheese burger is good. But they have pasta to die for" she frowned. Damon liked looking at her thinking like that, she would look all serious and bussinesslike.

"I'll have cheese burger then. And orange juice" he decided.

Elena called a waiter. It was Matt.

"Matt? Oh my God, I thought you'll be back to New York by now" Elena surprised.

"Lena? Hey, well, remember about Tyler called asking me to come home? Turns out he bought the Grill and wanted me to be the manager since he have another restaurant out of town" she got up and hug him, "wow, I felt bump on your stomach! Don't tell—Lena congrats!" he hug her once again and twirl her around.

Damon cleared his throat definitely feel left aside and Matt just got _his_ whole world in his arms.

"Oh, right", she blushed, "Matt this is Damon, my boyfriend. Damon, this is Matt. One of my high school friend" he got up and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet ya man! Don't wanna bother you guys, so, what would you like to eat?" Matt let out his notes.

"I want cheese burger and orange juice please. Elena?"

"Make that two please, thanks Matt" Matt wrote down their orders and walked away.

"So, who is it?" Damon asked.

"Like I said he was my high school friend. Oh, and one of my ex-boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend, huh?" Elena could see the jealousy on his face, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Damon frowned.

"You! I've told you before that you were cute right? Guess old habit die hard. You said you were anything but cute but all I see now is cute little Damon"

"Cute? Excuse me?" he narrowed his eyes. Obviously offended.

"Oh please don't mad at me. It's not your fault you have such a cute face" she laughed once again. Almost everyone in the room looking at them.

"I am anything but cute. I'm sexy, hot, smart, rich, bad-ass. I repeat, I am not cute"

"Just face it, you are my cute little Damon" she pinched his cheeks which made him glared in surprised. He got up and took a seat next to Elena. He started to tickled her. She screamed in joy and glee like a little girl. Now, every single person in the room looking at them amused.

"Stop it! Stop now! Damon Salvatore I said stop!" she yelled while Damon's hands still roaming her waist.

"Am I still cute now?" he grinned.

"No, no you are sexy and bad-ass now" she tried to made her lips into a firm line, but she ended up laughing once again.

From the corner Matt looked at the lovebirds. _That guy is great. She deserved someone who can make her laugh like that. It's been a long since the last time I hear her laugh._

* * *

They came home right before dinner. Miranda cooked all the foods since she was the best cooks in the Gilbert family.

"Mom, we're home!" Elena shouted as she put down her shopping bags and unlinked her arms from Damon's.

After The Grill, they went to Clarissa's Baby and Toddlers Shop to buy some clothes for the baby. Elena insisted they would having a boy, so she bought baby blue pants, baby blue shirts, even baby blue socks. Damon, who still thinks it was a girl, he brought baby pink shirts and baby pink gloves.

"Hey you guys, go upstairs and get dressed. Greyson'll be here in an hour" Miranda half shouted and waved them to Elena's old bedroom.

They went upstairs and Damon closed the door.

"Go ahead, you can go first"

"Um, Damon. You know if we shower together it would save water and time. So why don't we go together?" She asked shyly.

"Are you sure?" he looked hesitated, afraid of scared her.

"Yeah, it just...I want to be clean" she winked and he shook his head following his girlfriend into the bathroom.

They spent twenty minutes inside, and as Elena said he keep it clean and simple. He pour down the shampoo and rub it softly at the scalp of her head, and she did the same for him.

Elena dressed in her cream knee-length dress because Miranda told her to keep it simple and appropriate, she let her straight hair loose on her back. Damon in awed for her. Even though she was pregnant and showed a tiny bump on her stomach she was still managed to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"You look lovely" he said softly as he kissed her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled and smoothed his dark blue shirt.

"Let's go downstairs, I believe your mom's fianc is already here" he took her hand in his and led her to the stair.

At the bottom of the stairs, they saw a good-looking older guy talking to her mom. He was wearing a grey shirt and black pants and a warm smile in his face. _Greyson._

"Gray, this is my daughter that I told you about,Elena. And her boyfriend, Damon" Miranda smiled and Greyson shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Grayson" both Elena and Damon said in unison. It was the moment of silence until they all laughed.

"Cmon, dinner's this way"

They ate in silence until Damon spoke up.

"So, Grayson, I heard that you met Miranda at the park. What did you do?"

"Oh I was having some trouble in my office. I always thinking the park would be the perfect place to think"

"I agree, you should come to New York. At least that's the other way to let yourself loose" Elena said.

"Maybe I will. Oh and congratulations on your pregnancy. I believe you both will be wonderful parents to a girl"

"Girl?" Elena said in shocked, "Why is everyone keep saying this is a girl? It could be a boy"

"See, darling? Even he thinks it's a boy. And he hasn't even met Caroline" Damon smirked and high fived Greyson which he took it gladly.

She scowled and muttered something. The three of them laughing at her and she couldn't help but laugh too. Turns out, Grayson was the best man for her mother.

* * *

It was a little before midnight when they return to the bedroom. Greyson has left half an hour ago. Miranda has also return to her bedroom.

"So what do you think of Grayson?" Damon asked as Elena combed her hair.

"I think he's nice. He could make my mom laugh. That's the most important thing on 'How To Choose A Good Boyfriend'"

"According to who?" he frowned and shook his head.

Elena turned herself around and looked at Damon, "According to Seventeen magazine" she hissed, "Never. Doubted. Seventeen. Magazine"

"Ohh, I'm scared" he faked widened his eyes and laugh.

"Ass. I am not gonna let you touch me tonight" she jumped in bed and pulled the covers up. She rolled to her side of the bed.

"Like you could let yourself do it" he smirked and rolled to his side.

And he was right, after a couple minute she slowly curled up to Damon's side. She wrapped her hands in his waist and inhaled deeply on his back.

"See? You can't keep your hands off me" he rolled to Elena side and hold her closer and she snuggled up closer as well.

"Damon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you. Now"

"What did you just say?" he looked down at her in surprised.

"I mean, it's been like almost six months after we did it and I know you're not getting any"

"No, I don't want to hurt you. And the baby"

"You won't. I asked myself. He said sex is fine"

"Are you sure? Is this what you want?" he seems hesitant and then rolled on top of her after she nodded, "Okay then, but you'll be at top. And keep it quiet. We don't want your mom hear us now do we?"

She rolled herself and now she was on top of Damon, she kissed him softly at first but when he grab her waist it became more wild and passionate. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and kiss him once again. It felt like minutes and minutes before she broke the kiss again and press her forehead against his.

"I love you, Damon. So much" she said softly looking at his filled-with-lust blue eyes.

"I love you, too. Too much"

* * *

The sun shone through her windows. She knew it already noon but she couldn't make herself out from bed. Last night were worn her out. Amazing night ever. She was in Damon's embrace, his arms protectively on her waist and her face on his neck. He smelled divine even in the morning.

She looked at sleep Damon and smile softly. He looked so young, innocent and sweet, like nothing on his mind but peace. She stroked his hair once and caress his cheek. She didn't want to wake him but she couldn't fight the urge to touch him. He was right, _she_ couldn't keep her hands off him.

"Staring and touching sleeping form is rude" he said hoarsely.

"No, it's romantic. It's what they do in movies" she smiled as Damon open his eyes.

"Good morning" he kissed her lips chastely.

"Good morning to you too" she kissed his nose. "so, what we're gonna do today? Tomorrow is the dinner rehearsal, and by evening everyone would come"

"What do you suggest?"

"Lay in bed, make love some more, so I can have you to myself today" she grinned happily at the thought.

"As tempting as that sounds, I do want to take you to my past"

"Your past?" she said confused.

"Yes, my old home"

"Oh oh, that's sounds more tempting! I go get shower now" she got out of Damon's embrace and stepped in to the bathroom. "Damon, like I said last night, it would save more—" before she could finished, he was already naked in front of her, smirking.

* * *

"Where's your mom?" he asked after spending alomost an hour in the shower with her.

"She left to the antique shop maybe" she said as she grab cold milk from the fridge.

Miranda did own the antique shop near the Grill. She started the bussiness right after John left her. She was forced to keep moving on for Elena and Jeremy so she borrowed some money and start the bussiness until now.

"She left note though", she continued, "_Dear Elena, I left to the shop early. Got something to do since I couldn't get enough sleep hearing you and Damon last night. Not that I mind. See you for dinner honey, love, mom_" she blushed.

"Well, you were a screamer" Damon smirked which she reply by a punch on his arms.

"Shut up!" she scolded as she eat her cereal, "Wait, how are we gonna go to your old house?"

"I borrow a car" he said simply. "I called Ric, he is teaching and he lend me his car"

"Okay"

They finished they breakfast in silence. Damon went to Mystic Falls High with the direction Elena gave him and she wait at home.

When Damon finally came back, she eagerly step into the car.

* * *

Half an hour later they were facing with an old Victorian house. It was big_, really_ big with two stories. It seems have been built since the early nineties. It had one big wood front door and a large porch. Elena never seen a house that big in her entire life. And the fact that it was close to her house.

"Home sweet home" she heard Damon muttered sarcastically.

"Is this your house?" She asked still feel amused.

"Yep, it used to a boarding house. Cmon, let's go in" he took her hand and lead her in.

Damon pull out keys from his pocket and carefully put the key in the lock and turn it open.

Elena was sure she had her mouth open when Damon open the front door.

Inside of the house were even more beautiful and elegant in the inside. It was dominant with woods. Black, brown and red maroon were definitely Damon's family favorite colours. It had it creepy sense but in a beautiful and classic way. White cloth covered many furnitures in the room. It was the living room. Couches, tables, even the painting was in covered.

"Wow" she said breathlessly.

"I know. It's still look the same"

Damon took a step forward and started to observed the house, the outside and the inside, were still the same. Except the dust and brown leaves everywhere. He'd missed it. He didn't want to admit it but it's true.

His mom used to read him and Stefan's stories in front of the fireplace. His dad used to drink his liqour while listening to his wife telling stories to his two sons. He missed those times.

"Hey..." he felt someone touched his shoulder softly and he turned around to meet a pair of doe eyes. "You missed this"

She always know what he was thinking.

He nodded. He couldn't be this fragile and vulnerable in front of her since he was the man.

"I shouldn't have make you to come here" she sighed.

"No, I should've come here early. Thank you for making me come here" he gathered her and wrapped her warm body into his. She snuggled to him closer and inhaled his scent. He kissed her crown.

"Can I explore the place?" she looked up at him, he knew she said that because she wanted to give him some time for himself. Well, out of curiousity.

"Sure, second floor, turn left. It was my room" she eagerly nodded and went to the stairs.

Damon sighed. If his mom were still alive. She would've loved Elena. She changed him a good way without even realized it. She made him a better man. He still couldn't figure out how lucky he was. What he did in the past was just broken million girls hearts.

After some more memories playing around in his head, he decided it was time for looking for Elena. So he went upstairs.

Upstairs was no different that downstairs. It still hasn't changed. Paintings in covered, hallway was dark, just a glimpse of sun shining through an half-covered windows.

He entered his old room and found Elena mesmerized by the view from his room's window.

"It's beautiful" she whispered when she felt Damon presence beside her.

"It is. That's why I chose this room"

"You didn't bring all of your furnitures. Beds, chairs, couches, counters in the kitchen. Everything. Why?" she turned to him.

"My father didn't want anything that will make him remember how hard it was when my mother died. He told us to left eveything behind. Even my favorite blanket my mom bought me" he said sadly but his face remained flat.

"Oh God... so you just left it?"

"Yes"

She took a step toward him and wrapped her arms on his neck. He pull her closer and let his tear fall.

"It's okay, shh... even though you didn't have those things, I believe she still stay always and forever in your heart" she said softly and stroke his back.

Elena never seen or heard a guy as strong, as cocky, as tough, and as brave as Damon cried. She never even imagine it.

She knew what a favorite blanket means for a child. It was like evething you've ever had, you'll hold on to it everytime you had nightmares or even just after you heard scary lightning. Damon was precocious.

When he was supposed to play outside with his friends, he watch over and take care of Stefan instead. When he was supposed to go out at night, instead he was cooking dinner for Stefan and clean the house. He wasn't poor, but he wanted the best for his brother and he couldn't trust anyone especially after their father practically abandoned them.

They stood like that for minutes after minutes. Finally Damon pulled away and his wet blue eyes meet her brown eyes.

She carefully and softly wipe his tears away with her thumb and kissed his nose.

She smiled and kissed his lips chastely. Then she know, Damon was completely letting go of his broken and dark past.

* * *

The dinner rehearsal was held in one of the ballrooms in Mystic Falls City Hall. Stefan and Caroline were the first one who came. They checked in to the hotel then left to City Hall. Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric came next. They were straight go to the City Hall. The Lockwoods also came, Tyler, Vicky and their parents. Matt and his new girlfriend, Dana, came early because they couldn't stay until the rehearsal finished. Some of Miranda's costumers who knew about this came as well. Miranda didn't invited John and his family, and for that Elena was grateful.

The Pierce's took their own big family too. So instead of just usual dinner rehearsal, it became a family gathering. Elena didn't mind, she met Emily, Grayson's sister and her husband Connor. She also met April and Rebekah, the twins. April and Rebekah were eight years old girl, who followed Damon everywhere. She knew her boyfriend was the most hot guy in the room and they follow him to ask him where they could find someone like him. Their dreams? To marry a guy like Damon Salvatore.

As Elena spoke her wishes and hopes for her mom and Grayson, Damon's sapphire blue eyes couldn't leave hers. He was nervous inside. What if she said no? What if she wouldn't say what he wanted her to say? His world would definitely crushed for the second time with a same woman.

She finished her speech and everyone took their drinks and toast.

"Man, you okay?" Ric asked. He's been watching his friend all sweaty the entire time.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm good"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're all sweaty man. I've never see you like this" Ric said as he sipped his drink.

"I'll tell you but don't tell anyone"

"Scouts honor" he held up his hand.

Damon carefully reaching for the box from his pocket. Black little box with Pandora on it.

"Holy shit!" Alaric yelled and every single head in the room see to his direction. "Uh... I was looking at Damon's phone, it has many porn in it"

"RIC!" he hissed glared at him then to the twins.

"I said porn? No, I meant was corn. I'm sorry everybody. Moving on" they were all laugh and shook their heads.

"This is why I wouldn't tell you" Damon muttered.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "but are you sure?"

"I've been preparing for this for almost two months now. Stefan encouraged me to do it today"

"He knew and I didn't? I thought we were more that that man" he fake offended.

"Funny. I'm sure. I'm just...what if she said no?" he looked all worry and fidgety now.

"You know what they say, you won't know if you don't try"

* * *

"Hey, you alright? Still thinking of the Boarding House?" Elena touched his shoulder softly.

She's been looking for him. Turns out he was at the balcony, enjoying the night wind and Mystic Falls view ant night. Damon's been distant and jumpy after they came back from his house earlier. She was worryy maybe it was because of her taking him to there.

"No, I was thinking of renovate it though" he turned arounds and grab her waist.

"Really? It would be so beautiful again" she said happily.

"I think so too"

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been kinda jumpy and sweaty tonight"

"I just..." _this is it, _he told himself_. You can do it, Salvatore. You love her and she loves you._ "I want to ask you a question"

"Sure, ask away"

"Before that..." he got down on his knee and Elena let out a small gasp and cupped her mouth.

"We've been known each other for just six months now. I know it's a little too soon for you but I just couldn't help myself. Like I said before I'm not hearts and flowers kind of guy, and right now I don't have flowers either", he smirked, "But I will do anything for you, you know? I feel like you've been sent to me from heaven or wherever to changed me. To make me a better man and you did it without you even know it. I can picture you and our little baby in my future Elena. And in my future, we'll live happily ever after. So, Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" he pulled out his little black box and opened it. A ring. A diamond ring with three little diamonds and it shine when the light touched it. It was so bright, just like Damon's eyes who looked at her softly.

She felt herself let down a tear from her eyes, "Yes".

**_Ta Da! Like I said, this chapter included every moments :D _**

**_Longest chapter ever but I really enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Next stop: Epilogue!_**

**_P.S: the vote is still on, since the result is tie :/ someone asked why don't I write both? Well, I can't. But I would, still I don't have enough time to write them both together. So, VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! :D_**

**_P.P.S: Please review ;)_**


	18. Epilogue

**Twice in a week! I got many inspirations from last week Memorial.  
**

**And the Delena scene! did you guys thinking what I'm thinking? It was the most erotic non-sex scene ever!  
**

**Well, here it is, the Epilogue.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any characters.  
**

**EPILOGUE**

_(One baby later...) _

"I'm still look fat" Elena turned around and looked at her reflection on a full length mirror, "even after three months of gave birth"

"You're not fat Lena. You just...bigger than usual. But that doesn't mean you look less beautiful" Caroline said as she smoothed Elena's wedding dress.

Yep, Damon and Elena finally getting married after she gave birth to her beautiful baby boy, Leonardo James Salvatore. You read right, Elena and Damon was having a boy. Guess maternity never wrong. He was perfect baby boy with raven hair and blue eyes just like his father. Leo, that was the gang called him, has Elena's character. He always knew when his mother feeling depressed and tired so he stopped his crying right away. He didn't want to make her even more stressful. And Damon thank God for that. One thing he couldn't stand was his stubborness. He was always get what he wants.

"No, look Care. My stomach, my arms, even my ankle looks ridiculous in this dress. Maybe I shoud buy another that makes me less fat" she was about to stripped off her dress when Caroline piped up.

"How about this one?" Croline held up a Vera Wang's soft white dress with a short-sleeve, lace-illusion bodice with strapless, satin-faced organza full A-line skirt. The lace illusion bodice is removable to transform this gown into a strapless, full A-line gown. The dress was like a copy from Ivanka Trump's wedding dress.

"That's absolutely stunning!" Elena half ran to Caroline and touch the lace of the dress, "It's wonderful. I think it's the one"

"Yay! Let's try it" Elena ran with a dress in her hands to the dressing room. Caroline gently picked up sleeping Leo and followed her.

* * *

"So what did you guys do today?" Damon just got home from his restaurant. He was officially living with Elena in her apartement. He gave away his penthouse to Stefan and he was more than grateful to accept it.

"We bought a dress right, Leo?" she gave him to Damon and he held him lovingly.

"You saw mummy dress? Such a lucky gentleman" he kissed his nose and he smile his lopsided smile.

"Lena look! He did it! He smiled to me" he laughed happily and kissed his nose again.

Elena smiled at the scene. She always knew Damon would be a great father. He was definitely very different from his father.

"He is obviously have your talent to impress ladies in the future" she smirk.

"Yes he is. He'll break billion girls heart, but I'm gonna be there to tell him 'I told you so' when he did broke his _it_ girl's heart"

"Let's hope he's not. Your turn to tuck him in"

Damon carefully cradled him in his arms and let him snuggle deeper to his shirt. He slowly put him into his crib and pull the covers up. He kissed his forehead and turned on his night light on and let the door half open.

He got to his room and saw Elena already sleeping. He smiled and take off his shirt and joined her.

She immediately rolled to Damon's side and wrapped her hands around his waist and he did the same. He kissed her crown, "Goodnight baby"

* * *

_(The Big Day...)_

"Don't be nervous sweety, you'll be fine" Miranda said softly.

"Don't you dare have cold feet Lena" Caroline threatened.

Bonnie was holding Leo in her arms as she laugh with him, "You have such a cute little boy. I am the luckiest godmother in town"

Elena chose Bonnie and Caroline to be his godmother. She couldn't choose one of them so she chose both, though Caroline felt weird. Damon on the other hand, he chose Stefan and Alaric to he his godfather. Jeremy's comment about this, "Such a weird couple".

"I'm not nervous mom. And I'm most definitely not having cold feet. I am marrying the most hot, wonderful guy in the world in about an hour. I feel like I'd known him all along, so I'm not gonna runaway like those girls does on the movies" she chuckled.

"You look wonderful, I'm sure Damon couldn't take his eyes off of you today" Bonnie said.

"Is it weird if I feel like the happiest girl in the world right now?"

"No, of course not. You'll be having a perfect husband and a superb baby boy"

"Thank you, you guys. For always be there for me" Elena's eyes getting teary and she hugged her two bestfriends.

"And mom, thank you so much for everything" she hugged her mom tightly.

"And you are most welcome, baby girl" she wiped her tear away.

"Well, let's rock a wedding today" Caroline waved her bridemaids baby blue dress with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"You look like you just stepped out of those girly magazine" Jeremy commented.

"It's too bad I'm still marrying your sister. I'm not gonna let her go even when you compliments me thousand times" Damon smirked.

"Dick. What did my sister saw from you?" he shook his head.

"I got everything Gilbert. Hotness, money, many talents that you can't reject"

"Whatever"

"You're not nervous, that's a good sign" Stefan said as he hand over Damon's tie.

" Of course I'm not, why would I? I'm about to marry a hot girl, with brains and everything a guy could ever wish for"

"Good, then you've been prepare if she runaway like those girls in movies"

"She will not. She loves me"

"Everything is possible brother"

"Don't you dare playing games with my mind Stefan. Now go find Ric. Where that teacher gone when I need him?"

Stefan chuckled and left the room to find Ric. Stefan would be his best man but he still needed his bestfriend by his side.

* * *

It was bright Saturday evening when Elena just hop off the car and smoothed her dress. Her mom cradled Leo in her arms, and Caroline and Bonnie had a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

"Ready?" Miranda asked.

Elena nodded and four of them got inside of the church.

It was a beautiful room with white and blue decorations. Curtains were up and sun happily shining through the windows revealed a wonderful wedding service to the world.

Damon patiently waited for Elena to walked down the aisle with her step father, Grayson. She told him she didn't want John, Isobel and Rose at the wedding and he respect her choice. As if he'll be happy when he saw them.

"Lena, you'll be fine" Grayson said as he saw at the sweaty Eleena in front of him. He pulled out his handkerchief and softly wipe away the sweats from her forehead.

"Okay. Thanks Gray" she smiled and linked her arms with his.

They slowly waled down the aisle. She looked at Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna at the bridesmaids spot with a soft smile on their faces. Stefan, Alaric, and Jeremy also had grin on their faces. But only one that could make her heart beats faster. _Damon_. He stood in his Armani tux with black tie in the middle of the aisle smiling her favorite smile.

Damon was struck by her beauty. Her dress was beautiful, her hair all tied up into a bun and a tiara on her crown, but the thought was immediately faded when he realized that the girl was soon to be his wife_. His_ world. The love of his life.

Grayson handed Elena's hand to Damon which he took it gratefully. He hugged him and got back to his seat next to Miranda who held sleeping Leo.

They both mouthed the I love you's and smiled at each other.

"Dearly beloved, we all are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Damon Alessandro Salvatore and Elena Jane Gilbert in matrimony. They came together during difficult and hard times and it was their connection and their love that pulled them through. They wished to share this of holiest days with you. Before we begin, if there is any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together...let them speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest began.

Elena looked straight to his beautiful blue eyes, and wished in her heart that he would be her forever.

"And now we begin the vows, Damon" the priest looked at Damon and he nodded.

He tighter his hold on her hand and his eyes bored into hers.

"Elena, I would never imagine I would be the man I am now. I was lost, I didn't know what I would do with my life. But then you came along just when I needed someone. You were always there, and you never complained. The way we met might be an accident, but the way we connect and loved, I believe it's fate. I had to go through dark roads to find you and I didn't mind to go through it again as long as I'll be with you, I love you and I love our Leonardo" He said softly but clear so everyone would hear.

Elena stared wordlessly and breathlessly at him. She knew he wasn't a romantic guy, but the way he said it and the way he showed it, made her love him even more.

"Elena, your vow please" the priest looking at her.

She cleared her throat, "Damon, the day we met I've never thought you would be the man who I love, I hold onto and I care about. I'm glad you gave me another chance to prove that I can be the woman that you need. Our lives might be never be normal thinking at the facts about the way we came together. But I'm okay with that as long as I have you by my side. I don't mind of your flaws and your past as long as you always picture me and our son in your future. At first I don't believe in fate, destiny. But I have experienced it myself and I do believe that what we have is happily ever after. I love you and I love our Leonardo"

"Damon and Elena have a deep connection and love, by sharing this and by committing to each other under God, they make the most scared is not to be taken lightly nor it should be taken too seriously, let the love guide the way. Could the ring bearer please bring the ring?" the priest asked.

April and Rebekah walked up with the little pillow and handed Damon the ring. It was his mother's ring.

He nodded and taking her hands, "I, Damon take you Elena Jane Gilbert , to be my wife, my soulmate and my bestfriend to share the good times and bad times. I humbly give you my heart and my life as I plegde my faith and my love to you forever. With this ring, I thee wed" Damon softly said but cracked at the end. She knew he wished his mother was there beside them. He slipped the ring on her finger and smile at her.

Elena let a tear flew down from her eyes and shakily took teh ring from April and repeated the vow to Damon.

"I, Elena, take you Damon Alessandro Salvatore, to be my husband, my soulmate and my bestfriend to share the good times and bad times. I humbly give you my heart and my life as I plegde my faith and my love to you forever. With this ring, I thee wed" she slipped the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced, "you may now kiss the bride"

Damon gazed at her lovingly before let his hand grab her neck and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss as her hands roaming over his back. It was like the whole world dissapear.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, "Now I can call you Mrs. Salvatore whenever I want" he grinned.

"I know, and I can proudly called you my husband wherever we go" she whispered and she kissed him softly.

He took her hand and they ran out of the church hand in hand as everyone cheered loudly and threw rice at them.

* * *

"Wifey, Leo would be fine for another two weeks. He got bubbly and protective godmothers, idiots and fun godfathers and your parents" Damon whined once again as they said their goodbye to their friends and family.

"But husband, can't we take him with us?" Elena looked at her son worriedly.

"NO! It's our honeymoon. Though I 'm gonna miss him too but we can't let him go with us. Cmon, we're gonna be late"

"Oh, I love you so much baby" she kissed his forehead then his both cheeks.

Damon step forward and kissed his cheeks, "Now don't make your grandparents overwhelemed, okay kiddo? But I don't mind if you truobled with Aunt Caroline and Aunt Bonnie" he smirked.

"HEY!" Caroline and Bonnie said in unison, glared at Damon.

"Let's go Lena" he took her hand in his.

"I love you guys so much! See you soon Leo, bye guys" Elena said as they hop in the car.

"Now where would we go?" she said when the driver turned on teh limo's engine.

"That would be surprised"

"Damooooon" she whined.

"I'll give you hints: pizza, Colloseum, Europe" he smirked.

"London? Wait, that's fish and chips" she frowned made Damon wanted to wipe those away.

"Cmon, you've gotta be spent too much time with Stefan"

"Oh oh! Italy?"

"Bingo!"

"Damon! You're taking me to Italy?!" her eyes widened.

"That's right, baby"

"Aww I love you so much!" she kissed him hard . Not long after that he deepened the kiss and found his way to her waist.

"Damon not in the limo" she panted.

"It'll be fun. It could be our fisrt" he kissed her along her jaw.

"Cmon, I'll show you fun when we got to Italy"

"Uh, you're no fun" Damon folded his hands on his chest.

"Don't forget that we have all time in the world" she singsonged.

He gazed at her before he grinned, "I love how your brains works, Wife. I love you"

"I love you too, Husband"

**_Here it is! After a long journey, here is the last part of Meant To Be :(_**

**_I was having so much fun writing it. Thank you thank you thank you guys so much for reading, favorited, or followed and reviews the story! Love you all ;)_**

**_P.S: I'm sorry if there's something wrong with the wedding ceremony part. I'm not from America, so I didn't know the traditions. But I looked up at Google and found and some informations that I needed._**

**_P.P.S: No one voted from the previous part. So I have to vote for my own second story. Here it goes... I vote for the 2nd option! Since it was based on true story, my story actually. Hope you don't mind :) Don't forget to read and review my new story, it's called "When I Look At You"_**

**_xoxo, Fira ;)_**


End file.
